Life's Story
by InkXSucker
Summary: This continues off where Edward and Bella go off to tell Charlie and Renee. But as their wedding soon approaches their sexual relationship soon builds up. Will Edwards promise be broken? Sexual references,romance and humor. Rated M for future chapter
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(Note; this is where eclipse left off in the meadow. ;) POV changes (Edward and Bella)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

BPOV

As Edward slipped the ring upon my finger, I couldn't help but feel that something about the news we were going to tell Charlie would somehow go wrong. Edward noticed my sudden silence and asked "Are you ok my love?"

His voice was filled with worry, and it broke my heart to see him go through the pain I was putting him through. After a few deep breaths, I figured I was holding my breath for way too long. How long was I holding it? I quickly looked up and saw his worried expression.

His eyes were piercing through mine and I knew I had melted once again due to his ability to charm anyone unconsciously and began to answer, "I'm fine." I said softly.

Edwards's forehead was creased and I saw the beginning of frustration grow. He wasn't going to believe me and I could see that. He even said once that I was like an open book to him now and then at times. I giggled at the thought that Edward was still obviously mad that he couldn't read my mind. Edward sighed with relief when I giggled out and he looked at me questionably. He instead tilted his head to the side and although he hadn't meant to make himself charming and sexy like that, I couldn't help thinking that he did look pretty damn good.

I smiled, admiring how perfect he was and how he treated as if I was totally perfect when the truth was that I was dully imperfect. His perfect feature of him always surprised me, from his beautiful red-copper hair, his topaz jeweled eyes and his strong, muscular, and cold body that I always wanted to touch or be near to whenever I was with him.

He glanced at the sky and then to his watch. "Let's go", he ordered.

I was pulled out of my train of thought and stood up clumsily. I realized we've been sitting here a while and was starting to rain. I looked over at Edward and then at myself and noticed how we were both dripping wet.

_God he looks so hot, more than an angel, than a monster _I thought. "Ready?" he asked and looked toward my way; I nodded, and hopped on his back. Before I knew it we were already speeding towards my house. As soon as the house was in clearing I noted that Charlie wasn't home yet and mentally jumped up and down because I would be able to spend more time with Edward and to prepare ourselves for Charlie's practically volcanic temperament.

I hopped off his back and opened the door. "Come on" I said enthusiastically, he smiled at me with that crooked grin I loved so much and to my dismay instantly felt dizzy. I closed my eyes for a second and felt a cold lips meet mine and opened them to find Edward kissing me passionately with love and lust in his eyes. Lust? I never noticed that before, that was something I learned from him today. I kissed him back passionately and hooked my arms to his neck. Using all my force and strength to keep him in place, I let a hand lead down his strong, cold chest and he shivered in delight. I smiled at that and he pulled back a smile never leaving him face, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Ah Bella" he said softly but he was restraining his voice from giving out the lust and desire his eyes held.

"What?" I questioned. My smile of a sweet innocent girl had gone to a very seductive sexy one.

"Bella, Bella we had to stop my love, you know that", his smile gone only a line that was twitching to hold a grin, his eyes were loving but guarded.

"Really? Did I or did you because it seemed that we both really wanted it and were willing to give in" I said in a state of fact. He froze from where he was and I walked over slightly swinging my hips left to right into pulling a sexy walk towards him and wrapping my legs around his hip. He let out a soft groan and moved his arms from his side to my small waist. His arms enveloped around me and pulled me tighter to him.

"My Bella, I love you so much, I don't want to hurt you" he said picking me up and placing me on my bed before lying beside me. My heart was pounding so fast I couldn't believe it and he placed his head on my chest listening to my heart beat with every move and touch.

"I love you to Edward, with all my heart, you are my world", I responded honestly. I smiled at how we were going to be married and he was going to be mine and I his. The thought made me want to dance in happiness of me and him becoming Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, especially me Edwards's wife Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

I sighed in relief and looked down at Edward seeing him there made it feel right, his closing eyes and his body so close in contact with mine. I couldn't wait until after our wedding then we could be together forever with me being a vampire and having our boundaries be broken and get past all of our worries. I quickly glanced at my alarm clock and saw it was 5:30 p.m. so close to when Charlie would be arriving home.

"Edward, we need to get ready and dressed to before we tell Charlie" I said a little nervously. Edward looked up slightly before reaching my neck and putting his face in the crook of my neck and breathing it in and out. I closed my eyes feeling myself and body be pleasured by his touch. He then broke out of it and got up to kiss my forehead. I opened my eyes to see him standing in my room opening his arms.

I instantly went to him and pressed myself to him. He enclosed them and whispered to me "I'll be back soon okay, I have to pick up my car then we can go to dinner and tell him there. Is that fine with you?" he asked. I nodded into his shoulder he kissed my softly on my lips and added seriously "Please be careful ok, don't do anything ridiculous. I don't want to lose you. Promise me." He looked me carefully in the eyes and I whispered "I promise". I led him downstairs until we reached the door, I opened it and watched as he made his way to the forest and disappeared. I closed the door but before I reached the stairs. I heard the door ring. I thought it would be Edward but when I opened the door it was Alice.

"Hi Bella!!" she said enthusiasm in her voice all perked up and a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked she shook her head and was in the room within a second. I could never get used to their powers and fast running.

"Edward told me to come and help dress you up for tonight!" she said happy and calm.

I sighed heavy and remembered to myself to kill Edward later. "Alright Alice", she took my hand lead me upstairs. Once I opened the door I thought I was going mad, was this even my room? As I stepped inside I found all her stuff there: dresses, shoes, makeup, a mirror desk (for hairdos don't ask; ) and much more. I looked at Alice, one of my eyebrows arched._This is going to be a long day_ I thought. Just as I took a seat on the chair Alice began doing things that were well… unbelievable to a human at least.


	2. The Family Moment

Chapter 2: The Family Moment

EPOV

I kissed her softly on the forehead and left. I need to be ready if Bella and I were announcing to Charlie. Alice had seen a vision of Charlie's approval but I couldn't tell her just yet. As I made my way through the forest and into my family's house, I ran inside the house not bothering to say "hi" and went straight to my room.

I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and turned on the water to start it up. I made my way to the mirror and started to strip off my clothes.

I thought to myself _how could I have such a perfect angel? I don't deserve her but she choose me over that filthy mongrel… I must be a lucky one._ I smiled to myself to have such a perfect loved one. I stepped into the hot water and began scrubbing my head with some shampoo and conditioner. I really didn't need it but I wanted to be all mannered for Bella's father.

After I applied hair products, I was working on my body scrubbing some dirt that I could have picked up from the forest travel.

I walked into my room and began dressing in black skinny jeans, and a button-down stripped black and white collar shirt. I looked once in the mirror and went downstairs.

I found Emmett and Jasper watching TV, or trying to find ways to torture me with yelling insults from Charlie. They both looked up once I was down the last step of the staircase.

I'm guessing Carlisle and Esme were hunting, due to our hunger feeding.

"So, Edward", Emmett began but was cut off when Jasper spoke "So going to tell Charlie today huh? Good Luck" he spoke calmly. Emmett just put up a big smile and got up from his seat to pat me on the shoulder "Yup, have a nice time!" he said. Sometime he said made me quite curious to what he had planned but he and Jasper were hiding their thoughts from me.

"Well thanks?" I replied, "If you need me I'll be with Bella. But try not to need me." I said seriously with a twitch of a smile to the corner of my lips. They both nodded in encouragement and I took off.

I went around to the garage to pick up my Volvo, and found Rosaline under Alice's new Porsche fixing the speed limit.

"Hey" she said "Best of Luck", she got up off the floor and gave me a huge. I felt awkward hugging but ok with this. She finally released me from her grip and said sincerely "I'm sorry for the troubles I caused you and Bella. I just cant believe she'd give up anything to be a vampire and to be with you for eternity. I would give anything even, my beauty to become a human for one last time". She gave me a sad smile and left.

It took a while for me to compose of the information I just collected and what she said. I silently whispered "Thanks" before climbing in my car and speeding towards Bella's house.

As soon as I turned the corner I heard Alice's thoughts _now Edward, you cant look until you get here and wait for about 5 seconds. _5 seconds? Then I found out, Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway before I could park on the curb. He thought _I'm kind of late. What does Bella and Edward have to say that's so important? _He came into the door shouting "IM HOME!"

I parked around the curb as usual, I slowly walked human pace and went to the doorbell to ring. I was about to press my finger for it to ring, when Charlie opened the door. I stood there frozen and surprised.

"Hello Edward", he said almost gruffly. "Hello Chief Swan", I said politely, he stumbled a little over my dazzled eyes and voice. "Come in" he gestured with his hand to the living room.

"Bella, are you ready?" I said softly, walking towards the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, hold on for a minute ok?", she replied walking around.

"Alice, I cant find my shoes!" Bella exclaimed. "Right here, geez Bella calm down." Alice snorted.

_Edward, this is going to go well until he bursts up but other than that he gives you guys his final blessings. _Alice thought _Have to go! Tell me all the things when you come home!_

I was snapped out of Alice's thoughts when I smelled Bella's scent hit me more. I look up to see Bella come downstairs. She looked from under her lashes and caught me staring; she blushed crimson red and looked away, embarrassed. _Man she looked beautiful and quite sexy _I thought taming the beast inside who was trying to come out and pounce on my poor, innocent, perfect Bella.

Bella was wearing a blue tube top that held still around her long, slender neck, with some dark blue jeans to come along with her black flats. Her face was applied with a faint amount of make-up that still showed her natural beauty and had her hair is loosely curls that was half pulled together by a silver clip, leaving some hair on her bare shoulders.

When she slowly walked down the stairs she was as graceful as ever, until she tripped over the last step almost falling, but I catched her in time, snaking my arms around her petite waist.

She sighed in relief, releasing a breath of her sweet aroma to my face and quietly murmured" Thanks", into my shoulder. I kissed her on her forehead and caressed her cheek. "No Problem", I said pulling her closer, feeling her soft, warm body to my hard, cold body.

A cough made us go back to reality, Charlie was still here. I totally forgot about him when I saw Bella come down. "You look great Bells" Charlie said warmly. "Thanks" she said again. "Are you ok? You need to be more careful", he said shaking his head. She nodded into my chest and smelled me looking up in my eyes, melting away before me, pouring her love and pure beauty into my eyes.

"So where to?" Charlie asked, patting his stomach. "I'm hungry". I pulled Bella away, and pulled her straight to my chest so we were both facing Charlie. "Actually, I wanted to try this new place that just opened in Port Angeles" she spoke sweetly. "What do you think Edward", she turned to me "Sure", I straightened up. "Ok, let's go then" Charlie said walking towards the door and into the car.

I opened the back door for Bella and she climbed in, indicating with a finger to join her. I climbed in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which sent her heart rate racing. She smiled towards me and held my hand. I squeezed it and pulled her closer to me, she leaned her head on my shoulder as we drove away to what seemed to be our future.


	3. The Time

Chapter 3: The time

BPOV

We sped up to the restaurant I had found during a shopping trip with Alice once at Port Angeles. As we pulled into the parking lot, Edward quietly whispered into my ear "You look quite delicious to my taste". His cold voice brought a shiver up my spine, not from being cold but his dazzling ability. 

Edward was out of the car before it even stopped. He opened my door and held out his hand in a very gentlemen gesture. I took it without any questions and smiled sheepishly toward him. Charlie came out, took a glance towards our way and went into the restaurant to resume our table. 

As we walked to the door, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist in a small gesture. We went inside the warm room that looked like a huge expensive restaurant filled with a warm yellow decorative wall, well-dressed waiters and waitresses, and a big fountain in the middle of the room.

A handsome waiter came to us with dark brown hair, blue eyes, a slim body and a devilish smile. Edward let out a low growl erupting from his chest. If I hadn't met Edward I would have thought that he was the hottest guy in the world, but he was nothing compared to Edward, my Greek god of red-orange hair, topaz eyes, and a muscular body a human would die for.

"Hello", the waiter said "I'm Julian. I'll be **your** waiter tonight, an evening for 3?" I knew he indicated someone but was it me? Edward tightened his arm around me and walked us towards the table. My question was answered when he asked "Anything for **you**, my lady?" 

"Um… just water. Thank you." I said. His back was towards Edward and Charlie but Charlie didn't notice thinking of something to eat when Edward was just glaring at the mans back. "I'll have a beer" Charlie said in a grumble. "Anything for you sir?" he asked Edward. "No thank you but some wine for **my **fiancé and I" he said in a forceful voice.

"Um, uh, ok I'll be right back", the waiter said as he quickly walked. Edward put a kiss to my forehead and continued to glare at the waiter before turning his gaze to me. 

"What was that for?" I asked in a hushed voice so that Charlie couldn't hear. "He was having such disturbing thoughts of you and I just wanted to scare him for my pleasure." He said was a smirk that was beginning to form on his face. "Oh" was all I could give out. Why were men hitting on me when I already had Edward? That was … strange.

Julian came back and without talking gave us our drinks and left. I saw the wine and thought _Wait. Why is their wine here? He can't drink that; it'll make him sick to the pits in his stomach._

Edward noticed my confusion and leaned down to my ear "It's ok. It's a special occasion". He poured himself a glass and sipped it quietly. I just stared at him drinking, having an expression of awe written into my face. He looked at me and put the glass to my lips indicating me to drink. I just shock my head. "I don't drink wine", I said with a sweet voice.

He shook his head and leaned toward me. I accidentally parted my lips and he slipped it down my throat. I was quite tasty with grape flavor but I preferred otherwise. I gulped it down fast.

"How does it taste?" he asked. All I could do was taking the glass from him and swallow a bit more. "You must really like it, here". He passed me a glass and we clinked glasses. Julian came back and took orders I ordered whatever was first on the menu which was spaghetti, Charlie ordered a steak and Edward just said he was going to share with me on the dinner menu.

As soon as Julian was gone, I decided to bomb Charlie once and for all. "Dad." He looked towards us and looked at his confused expression. "Yes?" This was going to be hard. "Um… I- We have something to tell you". He looked between Edward and me and sighed. "Well?"

I put my hand on the table and heard him gasp. "Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." I looked up and saw his face go white to purple. "You're marrying him?" Charlie questioned. "Yes. I love Edward with all my heart and soul and would die for him. I want to be with him but in order to I have to get your blessings."

"You're too young Bells." He shook his head. "I know where I'm headed Charlie its not a mistake like you and Renee but I made my decision and I want to start". I replied truthfully. 

Edward was quite most of the time but was about to speak when Charlie interrupted. "Now Edward" Edward looked up under his eyelashes and to Charlie. He was trying to "dazzle" him and it worked. Charlie was lost for words and then he said "I know after you left Bells, she had a …certain stage teenagers went through, but I have to make sure. Do you really love my daughter and do you promise to never leave her again?" 

"I really do with my heart and soul, I would do anything that will make her happy and see her smile. When I left…"He shuddered at the thought and I grabbed his hand from above the table and held it tightly against mine. "I had a hard time, and I knew it was a mistake to do but I promise to you and Bella that I will never leave her again and do the things her and me both agree to before making a final decision. She is also the meteor in my life that came in my sky when it was a darkness night". Edward was declaring his love for me and to Charlie.

Charlie sighed and said "Alright. I'm happy for you guys. And because whatever makes Bella happy will also make me happy." He finished with a smile. I walked around the table to hug him and went back to Edward and he wrapped his arm over my shoulders and kissed my cheek. 

The rest of the night went by well. We talked about the wedding plans but told Charlie he didn't need to pay for anything because the Cullen's had everything covered since they were so rich. We told him of the date and to my surprise took everything we told him well.

We drove home and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. Edward carried me upstairs and into bed. I heard him and Charlie talking. "You can stay over to sleep Edward since you and Bells are getting married soon." I was stunned by his speech; he had never let Edward stay over especially if we slept in the same room, let alone the same bed. "It's alright. I must go home to Carliste and Esme, they must be worried of where I've been all night." The both walked downstairs and said their goodbyes. 

I knew Edward would be back because he just had to drop off his cars before running back into my window to me. In about 3 minutes my predictions came true when I felt to strong, cold arms envelope me into a hug. "I told you everything would turn out fine." He flipped me over so I was lying on top of him then on the side of ours bodies. He tangled his hands into my hair and brought my lips to his. I felt a bolt of pleasure swept over me as I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him back more passionately and fiercely. He managed to get a hand from my head over to wear my chest was and began slowly roaming over my body. 

His hand went to the hem of my tube top and pushed it up a little before rubbing his hand over my stomach. It felt amazing his cold hands over my hot skin felt amazing together. I pulled my hands apart from his neck to his button-down shirt before unbuttoning it. I had managed to button all of it down before Edward could stop. He pulled away from kiss and began kissing my neck, giving me time to breath. I pulled him down with my strength as I climbed on top of him.

He was surprised over my sudden stunt and began running his hand over my legs. I knelt before him and breath in his face giving him my torture he always gave me. He looked dazzled for a bit and then closed his eyes. I kissed his chest with butterfly kisses all around his chest, neck and face. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tighter embrace. He purred into my ear and quietly whispered my favorite world "I love you. Now go to sleep my love, you'll need some strength for tomorrow." I smiled and leaned down for another kiss and yawned. I was tired.

I slid under the sheets and Edward pulled me close to him and placed my head on his chest. He began to hum my lullaby and I instantly fell asleep.


	4. Beach Discovered

Chapter 4: Beach Discovered

EPOV

As soon as she was asleep I instantly felt like I was in wonderland. I had my perfect Bella, so sweet and innocent. I recalled all our happy memories together: like our first date, kiss, the meadow, and the night of her seducing me and the promise of our marriage when she said yes. Ah, the night was still young but I loved just being next to her. 

Just as it was around midnight when my favorite show came up: hearing Bella sleep talk. I had embarrassed her about it but I loved to know what was she thinking when I couldn't read her mind. She snuggled closer to me and sighed in content. "Oh Edward". I heard her beat steadily and she began mumbling something more "I love you, Edward." I smiled at her "I love you too Bella" I kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter and closer to me never wanting it to end.

Then a vibration was felt in my pocket. The caller ID indicated it to be Alice. Not wanting to disturb Bella I answered "yes?" "Oh is Bella sleeping okay. I had a vision that tomorrow we were going to the beach ok. It's up deep within a forest from our houses reach and everyone going to come since summers here and it's going to be hot soon. What do you think hmm? Are you and Bella up for it?" 

That would be nice me and Bella having some fun at the beach. It would also give her time to relax from Alice's clutches of wedding plans and keep her mind off for a while. "Ok that sounds nice Alice. But I don't think either of us has a bathing suit for the trip." I said knowing that she had found outfits for us to wear before we even made up our mind. "Yeah I left your inside your room with Bellas, but you cant peak or its not going to be a surprise anymore." She whispered in a husky voice, almost threatening. 

"Ok, see you there" and with that she screamed "BYE!" before dropping the call. I looked over the alarm clock and saw it was 8:30 A.M. I let Bella sleep a bit more and got up to get my car. I walked over to the window opened it, looked at Bella, and then ran towards my house. I found Emmett taking the water hose and use it as if he were peeing and Jasper was on the floor laughing hysterically.

It made me laugh too and before I knew it, Emmett had taken the hose and sprayed it towards Jasper and I. "WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled angered but the fact I was freaking wet and he was just their laughing and punching a tree so hard it flew out and crashed into another tree. We were both sulking wet and I knew I had to get to Bella before she woke up so I ran into the house, grabbed a towel, and quickly dried myself off. 

"WOW Edward in a hurry?" Emmett shouted. I threw him a dark glare and went inside my car. I sped towards Bella's house before parking in her driveway because Charlie had to leave work early. I went up and into her room and was surprised to see her room empty. I heard the shower running so I figured her was taking a shower before I got back. 

I went to her computer where I saw her computer on opening up to an email. I quickly scanned it and found that Renee had wanted Bella to visit so I was sure to convince her to go before the wedding and the change so that she could have a few words and times with her mom.

I heard the shower turn off quickly before footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly lay on her bed and closed my eyes.

When I heard the door open I heard a gasp. I snapped my eyes open to see Bella dressed in only a towel framing her body and water sliding down her body. My eyes were roaming all over the place to her soft moist legs to her face. She walked quickly to her closet and got some clothes. 

I walked behind her and felt her shiver from her contact to my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a tighter embrace. And started to greedily attack her warm neck with kisses. I heard her heart pick up and she dropped her clothes from her grasp. Her blood pulse was speeding up and was coming up to her cheeks causing her to blush a faint pink. 

She turned away from my grasp and I felt a bit disappointed but was surprised when turned around and kissed my lips with her luscious red lips, slowly parting my lip to stick her tongue in it. The taste of her made my mouth water. She tasted so sweet like candy and was like a delicate flower.

Before I had known it, I pushed her up against the wall, careful not to harm her. And kissed her back and slid my tongue in with her like we were out of control teenagers. She gasped at my confidence and left out a soft moan. It brought delight to my ears and I longed to her it more but I couldn't stop it and made a groan of my own. 

I noticed she didn't stop me and I her. I hesitated but picked up her legs and wrapped them around me before wrapping it around my waist. She locked her arms around my neck and kissed my neck. I looked into her eyes and found them staring at me and looked away. The look in her eyes showed love and a bit sadness. 

I stopped what we were doing and set her on the bed. Taking her chin and making her look at me I asked "What's the matter love?" I stroked her cheek, and saw her look down to her beautiful body. Bella felt self-conscience of her looks to me. I had to choke back a laugh and said softly to her and cupping her face with my hands. "There's nothing about the way you look love, you beautiful inside and out", I smiled and pressed my lips to her. 

Bella sighed in content and responded "How do you always know the right thing to say?" 

"I don't" I said. She looked confused but I quickly added "Because whenever I'm with you things come into mind of how special you are to me". She smiled and then her stomach growled.

"Ok, breakfast for the human" I picked her up and quickly made our way to the kitchen. I placed her down and sat at the table while she went searching around of what to eat. She picked up a bowl, spoon, cereal and milk and poured them together. She came around the table and sat across me. She spooned some cereal into her mouth and asked "So. What's on the agenda today?"

"Actually today we are going to go to the beach. Alice found a spot we were playing at in a vision and decided we should go since no one came to the place. Would that be alright?" She ate quietly and listened, responding a nod to be a yes.

"Ok, get dressed ok" She looked down and blushed crimson red before noticing her was still wearing her towel. "Be back quick" and with that ran up the stairs tripping once and closing the door to her room to change. She came back in 5 minutes with some tan shorts that went great with her legs with a blue fannel tank top with her hair in a ponytail. I grabbed her hand and helped her into the car before leaping into the car, holding hands, and driving towards _**our**_ home.

It seemed like only two minutes before arriving into the driveway. I pulled up to a stop and went around getting Bella at her side. She stepped out and we walked towards the door. As I came to open the door Alice came out and grabbed Bella before saying "Later! And she's going to look PERFECT! Also NO PEEKING!" she sang as she stole my Bella away.

I made my way up to my room and decided to go hunting before we left. _That's a good idea Edward! Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were planning to go so be back soon also tell the boys that Emmett put snails in their shoes before they step in it_ Alice thought. I smiled at the thought of Jasper stepping in the shoes and going crazy. I met everyone outside and we left it was like a boys night out for us and we were doing it by hunting big games. Emmett caught some grizzles he wanted, Jasper and Carlisle deer's, and me a mountain lion of course. 

I felt lonely after being away from Bella at some time and began to think of things we could do at the beach before we came back.

"Geez Edward. Your emotions are going out of control and your making me feel pretty sad to think of it right now", Jasper took a seat down against a tree and rested.

"Sorry" I muttered. "Lets go the ladies are wondering what's taking us long" Carlisle said from the dark trees, if I wasn't human I would have found it scary.

We raced home and went to change into our rooms. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I wore some swim trunks, all the same but different colors. We came down at the same time present and were happy to see our woman in such cleavage; they all went to their husbands except for one lady: Bella. 

Esme was dressed in a back one piece swimsuit that was laced with ribbon and had a big ribbon on the back having it to hold up the whole suit. Rosaline was dressed in hot red 2 piece outfits that had little boats as its designs and were closed by a snap on string. Alice was dressed in a 2 piece as well with big Pokka dots with bright colors everywhere. Then my attention was on the stairs as I heard someone coming down. 

It was my Bella. She was dressed in a light blue one piece had holes on either side of her body and was open on the back, it had a tie up in the back just for support for the suit just in case. The designs on it were faintly noticeable by the black outlines but it had tiny Hawaiian flowers on it. The bathing suit looked amazing as she walked down the stairs. It had fit her every curve and showed her pearl skin in the light with her glorious legs neck exposed to me.

I was too shocked to buy what she was wearing and couldn't move. She absolutely took my breath. She walked up to my and kissed my lips briefly before putting her arms around my waist and hugging me. 

I slowly put my arms around her and buried my face in her hair taking in her luscious scent. It smelled stronger and more delicious. "You look divine my love". I slowly breathed in her face and saw that I "dazzled" her was what she called it. 

"Lets go." And with that we left the house and stop at the woods. I looked at Bella and told her to climb on my back. She looked a bit embarrassed and so I asked her "What's wrong?" concern filling in my voice. She slowly whispered in a shy voice "I'm in a bathing suit". I felt a bit sad, cause she didn't like me carrying her, but was reassured when she said "It's not that its just… well will be in physical contact and I mean **close** together". 

Oh. I understand, she was embarrassed at how close we get being half-naked and so I just picked her up bridal style and she hid her face in my chest indicating she was ready. The others had left earlier for our privacy but we managed to catch up and found the place at last. 

The beach was near the forest of our house so we could get here easily and back. The beach was beautiful it was like a regular but prettier having Alice do some decorations for us to do. I slowly put Bella down and saw in eyes go wide in awe. She gasped as she looked at us and put her hand on my chest. We were gleaming brightly in the sunlight with our skins sparkling like diamonds on a ring but better.

I saw Bella walk over to the water and put her feet in it, and she sighed in content. She looked so peaceful I couldn't resist not to touch her. I slowly ran up and grabbed her and pulled us both into the water. While I was running towards I thought _this is going to be fun._


	5. Beach! Operation FUN

Chapter 5: Beach! Operation; F.U.N.

BPOV

The beach was beautiful. The sky was a light blue contrasting with the clear water. It was a delightful sight. The water was relaxing in with my feet. Before I knew it Edward captured me in his arms and had me in the water before no time. The water was cold but felt amazing with the heat for this summer.

Before he crushed his lips to me he took in a breath of oxygen. Oxygen? Why would he need that for? The kiss was amazing soft and loving until he pulled me closer and kissed me more urgently and harder. I moaned into his touch and was about to faint from lack of oxygen but I didn't care. I was in heaven.

When Edward saw me try to reach the surface. He just pressed his hands to my face and breathed into my mouth giving me some oxygen and some of his sweet breath. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body and pressed him closer to me. He put his arms around me and started to try to pull the tie on the back loose. I gasped at his doing and saw him give an evil smirk.

As I gave a gasp, some air came out so we both had to go back to the surface. When we broke free, I heard his family laughing softly until I heard Emmett booming with laughter at my red face. Edward gave him a shot glare that had him walking away whistling before winking towards me. I only blushed harder and dipped my head in the water before going back up.

I opened my eyes underwater and saw Edward still standing where he was above the water. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and started to kiss his chest while running my fingers lower and lower down his back. His body tensed a little and then he snaked his arms down my body and around my back. He moved his hands lower till it was near my butt. He grabbed it and pulled even closer to me.

I let out a quick giggle at his impatience and put my hands on his butt. I rubbed it around and heard a deep low growl. I put my hand a bit higher and slipped my fingers into it, reaching the newly discovered skin I touched. He pulled my body even closer to him so that only a small gap was between us. I went back onto the top surface and saw his eyes were black with desire. I noticed everyone left to leave us to our privacy and smiled. He grabbed me a little roughly and ran back to shore before placing his lips to mine, well actually crushing it. I didn't mind it was so nice to have a day with him.

I pulled back and smiled evilly to him before pulling him to me and whispering "You know it might be fun to continue this but I had heard Alice said their was a big waterfall nearby".

He pulled away and pouted. I quickly kissed him before running away. He sat there surprised and began chasing me of course he was faster than me and caught me. He grabbed my legs and put it near his head and lifted me up like a kid. I always felt light and carefree around him.

"So. Having fun my love?" Edward asked kissing my hand intertwined with his. "Yes, its even better with you around." He used his hands and started to rub my legs. It felt amazing I thought my skin was going to burn.

We arrived at the waterfall in no time. The waterfall was absolutely stunning. It was big with clear water, and had flowers around it with vines you could go around climbing. I heard a whistle and saw Emmett grinning widely.

"So being comfy up their Bella?" I blushed wildly and almost feel back and Edward released me and caught me in time looking into each other. He set me down and smiled crookedly. He ran and jumped into the water and came back up putting up his index finger, indicating me to come in.

"Ok my love, I'm coming" I said shyly. I walked slowly towards the water and just when I was about to go in his eyes gleamed. I stopped and was about to walk away when Emmett and Jasper grabbed me and threw me (literally) into the water, laughing along with Rosaline and Alice. Of course Esme and Carlisle went out for private time alone. I let out a little yelp and went down really deep into the water. I swam trying to reach the surface when I felt I lost oxygen and soon fainted into darkness.


	6. Breathless Kiss

Chapter 6: Breathless Kiss

EPOV

As they threw in Bella I went to chase them and hit them as hard as I could. "Geez Edward calm down it was just a little prank" said Emmett, rubbing his head.

"Yeah" Agreed Jasper. I sat on the floor near the edge waiting for Bella to come out so I could help her. Then when stopped laughing her eyes went wide. Everyone looked towards her, knowing she just had a vision and she yelled towards me "EDWARD! HELP BELLA!"

Just then I saw bubbles coming up from guessing Bella but she didn't come up. I was panicked. I plunged into the water and saw Bella floating down into the depths. I grabbed her gently around her waist and heard that her heart was slowly decreasing. I pulled her up and placed her on the floor.

I remembered taking CPR class from medical school just in case but I never actually practiced it before. "Alice call Carlisle" I said sternly. She pulled out her cellphone and started calling Carlisle. She talked quickly but explained everything. He was their in a minute later and started looking at Bella.

"Ok I need everyone to stand back" Carlisle said looking at everyone. Everybody took a step back and then he pressed his hand over her left breast, over her heart. He pressed a couple of times but when it wouldn't work he gave me a stern look and thought_ Edward I'm going to breathe through her mouth and see if I can get some oxygen into her lungs okay?_ I nodded and soon he placed his lips to Bella and breathed in. Bella slowly awoke coughing out water. I ran quickly to her side and placed soft butterfly kisses all over her face. "Are you alright", I asked between kisses.

"Yes, I'm sorry" She said. I pulled her close to me and placed her in my lap as I out my chin on her head. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. Actually it's not, its Emmett's and Jasper's" I placed her down near a tree and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. _Aw crap. He's going to kill us this time._ Emmett thought taking few steps back. I glared evilly at him while Jasper devised a plan to get himself out of it. _Now, now Edward. It was Emmett's fault I swear. Please if you hurt me or Emmett the ladies are going to hunt you down also_ Jasper thought wisely.

I looked at Alice and saw her nod and smiled. I knew Rosaline would plan something but I would get her before she got me. I quickly grabbed them both and flung them at each other as I picked them up and threw them to a tree. Of course they caught up and bounced of the tree and we began wrestling. After a while it became dark so then, I decided it was time. "Come on guys I have a special plan tonight" I looked at Bella and saw her blush, I went up to her and placed both hands on her hips, she shivered in delight and wrapped her arms around my bare torso. I carried her bridal style and we ran towards the high hills.

As placed her down I softly said "Look up" Bella turned her head upwards and let out a small gasp. I smiled and brought out the blanket I had packed and placed it on the floor. The blanket was big enough for the whole family to fit on. They quickly lay down and watched the meteor shower. I grabbed Bella and tugged her down. She placed her head on my chest and inhaled my scent. After a little bit later, it was time to go. I held out my hand to Bella and she gladly took it. She hugged herself to me before tiptoeing and kissing my jaw line.

"Thanks for a wonderful day and the show tonight" I placed my hand on her throat and nuzzled it relishing the heat from her blood. "Lets finish this at home alright?" She nodded quickly before sliding her slender arms around me whispering seductively "What are you waiting for sexy". As soon as she finished up her sentence I raced actually ran towards the house in complete happiness of what was going to happen tonight.


	7. Shower together?

Chapter 7: Shower together?

BPOV

As soon as I finished my sentence, Edward ran towards the house and flew right up the staircase and through to his room. He flung me on the bed smoothly before crawling on top of me and devoured me in kisses. I closed my eyes relinquishing the pleasure and felt him brush his fingers across my chest and lay it onto my stomach. I sighed and opened my eyes looking into the honey-topaz eyes I loved so much.

I reached up and cupped his cheek pulling him to me and wrapped my legs with his keeping him in place. I felt him grin against my lips and push me further into the bed. Suddenly their was a knock at the door and Edward pulled away walking towards it. He opened it and had a quick talk with Esme before she turned to me and smiled. I knew he was having a one-on-one conversation because he gave her a quick nod and closed the door walking to the bed.

"What were you talking about?" I asked curiosity filling me. He chuckled and led me to the edge of the bed before saying "She wants us to take a shower before we head off doing some stuff, so that we don't get the furniture wet." He indicated towards the big wet hole in the bed. I felt embarrassed and felt the blood rushing to my face, flushing.

"I'm sorry" I said and hid my face into his chest. I felt his body shake and vibrate with laughter and heard his musical voice speak. "It's alright, well just get cleaned up". He walked to his bathroom and opened the door bowing to me to come in.

I hesitated before responding "Together? You want to shower together Edward?" He looked up under his eyelashes and flashed me his crooked smile. "Of course. Since we are going to get married it would be fun to spend time like this together. Is that alright? IF you don't want to then we could just…" He looked a little disappointed but I came up to him and said "It's alright; I want to be able to spend time with you".

He bent down and was about to kiss my head, when I turned up and felt his lips kiss my lips. It was delicious, I smiled against his lips and he pulled away. "Come on" He pulled me into the bathroom and started the shower in the tub. He turned to me and said "Turn around?" I quirked a raised eyebrow and turned around. I heard his clothes pull him and fall to the ground; he stepped into the shower closing the curtain.

He spoke up and said "Alright. Now come in here before it gets cold" I turned back and saw water in his beautiful hair. I laughed and twirled my finger, making him turn around. He flashed me a dazzling smile and turned away.

I pulled the string in my bikini and let it fall on the ground. I felt myself blushing and my heartbeat speed up. _What was I thinking about taking a shower with him? He was so perfect and I wasn't. But I wanted to please him so, suck it up!_ I thought. Edward glanced out, obviously hearing my heart, and stuck out a hand "Come in my dear the waters warm".

I took a deep breath and pulled my bottom down. I ran towards the tub but managed to trip over the clothes on the floor. I felt to cold, strong arms encircle me and place me in the shower, closing the curtain.

I felt my muscles relax and I sighed in relaxation. I looked at Edward and blushed deeply. _Wow, I'm in the shower with Edward and he's looking even more gorgeous with water on him. Also were going to both be naked, oh who cares! With Edward and his muscular body, oh yeah here I come _I thought. Edward caught me staring and said in his melting honey voice "It's alright. You look beautiful andI'm more tempted by your body than your blood".

I smiled and tiptoed to kiss him while he bent down and touched my lips. It was a quick kiss but it had my heart speed up like lightning. He grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and we started to work on each others head. The way he massaged my head with the products it was so good. I put my hands into his hair and began to scrub, not that he needed it but it was so smooth against his luscious hair.

He ducked my head under the shower top and ran his fingers through my hair making it clean and soft. I pushed him into the water and did the same, he looked startled for a second but relax. Then he began to grab the body wash and put some on a wash cloth. He hesitated and asked "Do you want to wash your body yourself or do you want me to?"

I looked up and into his eyes to see some embarrassment and whispered "I want you to do it. Please?" I asked innocently. He did a quick nod before returning to the task of washing my body. He rubbed the cloth over my chest, going slowly against my breasts and placed a gentle kiss on the top of each one. I drew in a sharp breath and felt my heart beat faster and faster. This was so much, I enjoyed it and let out a moan and said "Edward". He smiled and nuzzled into my before going down and scrubbing my legs. He lifted each one up placed kisses all over it before washing it with soap and water.

He placed me under the water and watched as my skin was clean and stared into my eyes. It seemed like forever until I decided since he did a well job with me then I should I give him a place of pleasure also.

I grabbed the cloth, without breaking our eye contact, lowered my head and washed his body with the cloth placing kisses all over him like he did to me. I broke away from his glance and washed his legs placing my hands on his legs and rubbing them up and down his body. He gasped and held his breath.

I grinned evilly and went back to his chest, sticking out my tongue and licking him around tasting his sweet scent and taste. I slide my hands down his back and to his butt. I pulled one away and smacked his butt. I laughed so much I thought it was going to hurt.

He looked surprised because his eyes went wide before he turned to me with black eye desire upon his features of his perfect face. He reached behind him and off the water. He pulled me to him and then inhaled my scent. I snuggled into his chest and then felt something poke me. I looked down and saw…er don't really want to explain but saw something long and hard poke my stomach.

It would make perfect sense because we both wanted it so much and he was a man, so it was never something to complain about. He had man desires too. But that and the fact I was shorter than him explains the stomach thing.

Before I knew it he put both of us out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap ourselves with. I smiled into his eyes and whispered into his ear "Thank you. I love you so much. It was an awesome day, thank you for it all"

He purred in response and said "My pleasure. I love to pleasure you especially when you call out my name" He picked me up and we were in his closet in a flash. He placed me down and walked towards his clothes. "You might want to wear some new clothes, since ours is wet".

It hit me just then. I forgot to bring extra clothes. "Edward I forgot to bring extra clothes, I'm such an idiot". Edward turned to me and smiled "Well I'll call Alice and have her bring clothes for you to wear alright?" I nodded and he turned back to his closet pulling out one of his shirts. "For now you can wear my shirt okay" I took it from his hands and was walking towards the bathroom when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his chest and said "Where do you think your going?"

I shook my head in confusion and said "Changing?" He laughed his beautiful music flowing around the room before he said "Are you still embarrassed to change in front of me after out naked shower together?" _Oh. Duh, gosh why didn't he say that in the first place, it was more comfortable to be around him after his seeing him look at my body and his. _

I unwrapped his arms around me and pulled off my towel, exposing my body to him. He ran his eyes greedily over my body and took the shirt from my hands. It was totally embarrassing but if it was only Edward I didn't mind much. I blushed furiously as his hands open up the buttons to his button-down shirt and placed them on top of my shoulders before kissing each blade.

I slipped my hands in each one and was ready to button them up, when Edward grabbed my wrist and placed them to my sides. He bent down to me on his knees and said "May I do the pleasure of buttoning your shirt?" I laughed but nodded.

He slid his hands from my legs to the bottom of the shirt and began buttoning it up kissing each skin he discovered onto my skin. I felt my head go light and I placed my hands onto his shoulders, squeezing them a little. He purred before picking me up and placing me on the bed "Don't want you to faint and now do we?" he continued to do so until he reached the button piece hanging over my breast and picked it off before giving it a little squeeze.

He finished up and looked over to me smirking. "I'll be right back" he muttered still holding his smirk and went to his closet to change. It felt so good. Then a knock came to the door, I jumped off the bed and was about to open up when it occurred to me that I still wasn't wearing any thing under. "Its only Alice she has your clothes" I heard him say laughing lightly.

I opened the door and there she was, Alice holding some clothes. "Nice clothes Bella" she giggled and placed the clothes in my hand before running off. I closed the door and opened the clothes, she brought. It was a tank top and shorts that went way up. "Stupid vampire" I muttered lowly. I didn't really want to change so I only placed the under garments on which was some panties and placed the other clothes on the back couch Edward had in the west spot of the room. I ran towards the bathroom and began brushing my teeth.

I finished a bit later and was walking towards the bed when cold arms encircled me, and placed a kiss onto my neck. I sighed and melted into his arms. I heard a dark chuckle and turned around in the arms, there I left out a scream and ran towards the bed. "What's the matter?!" I heard Edward yell. Then a crash was heard.


	8. Trouble

Chapter 8: Trouble with Emmett

**I'm sorry I forgot this was supposed to be Edward POV so the next one will be sorry! Right now back to the story**

BPOV

He stopped and found Emmett lying onto the floor holding onto his chest laughing loudly. Apparently his laughter was so loud it vibrated the room and Edwards's collection shelf came actually fell down onto the floor.

"Emmett? What the heck are you doing in here?" He asked Emmett then turned to me "And why'd you scream Bella? Are you ok?" He went and grabbed me into an embrace. I was shaking because it sacred the crow out of me and my heart decreased as Emmett's laughter died. "That's not funny!" I said into Edwards's chest.

I looked at Edward and saw his choice of clothing; he was wearing a shirt like mines but instead of wearing pants he just wore his boxers. I blushed and kissed his neck. He looked down and smiled "You look adorable and sexy in my shirt; you should wear it more often." He placed a hand on my back and rubbed it gently calming me down.

"Hey Edward, nice clothing" Emmett said grinning pointing towards his boxers. He frowned and kissed my briefly on the lips before turning back to Emmett. "Emmett! Where are you? And where did you put my rose bra!" I heard Rosaline's voice call, to me she sounded kind of mad.

I put my head up and turning to face Emmett, he smiled at me and Edward but Edward sneered and glared. I looked at his head and found none other than Rosaline's bra right on top of his head. "I'm sorry! It was just so funny" He said still having laughter fill in "and your face when you saw it was me! Unbelievable! Haha ok, sorry I just wanted to have fun see you tomorrow!" He smiled evilly and before taking the bra and left. That was a weird moment with Emmett I'll say.

"What happened? And Emmett, what was he doing he in here?" he groaned in annoyance and picked up the shelf and stacked all the cd's and books he had in a quick movement.

"Well…" I said not really sure where to start. "Yes?" Edward urged me to go on.

"Well after I brushed my teeth. I came out and was going to go to bed when I felt cold arms around me. I thought it was you kissing my neck but then you chuckled and I turned around to see what you were laughing about when I saw Emmett and screamed. That's when you found me and his laugh vibrated your room, your shelf fell down and he flung the bra on top of your head I guess" I said out of breath.

"Oh" he was lost in a thought of moment when he smiled and picked me up. He placed me on the bed and pulled the covers around us. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I shivered for the coldness of his body but sighed in content.

Edward picked up a remote and turned on the stereo playing my lullaby cd. I looked up towards his face and kissed him lovingly onto the lips before slipping a hand down his chest and under his shirt. He moaned into the kiss and tried to deepen in when I pulled away for oxygen. I was glad that once I was a vampire I could kiss him forever without breaking it. I smiled to the thought and pulled my hand out of his shirt to wrap both of them at his torso.

"I Love you" I said yawning lightly. "I love you too love. Now go to sleep my angel. You are the one that holds my heart and always will" he replied sweetly. And with that I soon fell asleep but awoke a minute later. "Oh my goddess! I forgot I was supposed to be home tonight! Charlie's going to freak!" I ran out of bed to only be captured in his arms and heard him laugh. "Bella, Bella. You mustn't worry love. Alice has already called Charlie and told him you were doing a sleep over. Besides were engaged." He said triumphantly. My mouth formed an "o" and then I was pulled into an embrace before falling asleep in his arms.

I awoke the next morning feeling the sun shine hit my face and felt nothing beside me. I turned around and saw a note with a rose on it. I sat up leaning against the bed frame and looked at the rose carefully. It was a red rose, very beautiful and deep red. I placed in on my lap and read the note it said;

**Dearest Bella, I hope you had a wonderful night sleep. Get ready and clean up, I'm waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen. I also hoped you liked the rose I gave you. Its meaning of a red rose is a love for a person you care deeply for and would share an eternity with forever. I care about you very much and would love an eternity to be with you. Come downstairs and have breakfast with me, I'll be waiting.**

**I love you,**

**Edward**

I got out of bed and into the bathroom inside was a neat folded pile of clothes that were from none other than Alice. I began brushing my teeth and looked towards the pile. It was a light blue dress that stopped at my knees and was open in the back, with some white flip-flops to come with it. I stared at it and sighed. I started dressing and looked into the mirror. It looked great on me and it made my skin stand out from its natural pale color. I'd have to thank Alice and get her a great gift.

I walked out of the bathroom and out to the bedroom. I opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out. Right then I was attacked by Alice. "Oh, I love my gift thanks Bella!" she squealed happily. "Er… What exactly is my gift to you?" I asked feeling quite uneasy now. She smiled evilly and I backed away "Oh no Alice. No way!" I crossed my arms and began running to the stairs when she stopped me.

"Please Bella Please! It's what I want to do! Please! Besides you said you wanted to get me a great gift!" she said begging. She pouted and made a puppy face turning all sad and cute… "Argh! Alright! Fine geez…" I muttered walking down stairs. She knew I wasn't one for guilt trips and I don't hold grudges long either. "Thank you! Shopping, shopping, shopping!" Alice yelled singing.

I walked all the way down the stairs to my surprise didn't trip. I past all the rooms and headed towards the kitchen. When I opened the door, I smelled a delicious aroma and saw Edward cooking at the stove, back facing me. I knew he heard me and I walked slowly to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Smells good" I said nicely.

He turned to look at me and flashed me a smile, making me catch my breath in my throat. "Thanks" "Need any help?" I asked feeling the need to do something. "No its ok I'm almost done, just sit down". I walked to the table and right when I sat down he placed a plate in front of me with a fork. It was a plate of pancakes with some syrup and powdered sugar right on top. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me and his eyes filled with excitement.

He walked around the table, still locking eyes with me and sat down. "Go on eat" he commanded. I picked up my fork and picked up a piece, chewing it and swallowed. It tasted amazing and delicious; he was truly good at everything. "Do you like it?" he asked. "It tastes really good. Thank you" I said popping another piece in my mouth.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked and continued eating. "Well I thought that it would be a good time to go to the meadow seeing as the weather is good and pretty. Would that be alright?" I nodded and finished my plate, placing it in the sink. I turned it on and was about to clean it when Edward said "No it's alright, I'll do it." I was about to protest when he snatched the plate from my hand and cleaned it in a second. I turned away mad. _He always does that. I just wanted to help from his work at making me breakfast when he attempted not to throw up _I thought.

I heard him walked towards me and wrap his arm around me. I tired to shrug it off but he held on tight. "Don't be mad" he said kissing me on the neck. "I just wanted to help" I said defensively. "I know but hey I wanted to spend more time with you. Now is that bad?" I shook my head indicating a no and melted in his arms. I couldn't ever be truly mad at him because I loved him so much. I turned around and got a glance of what he was wearing. He wore a back shirt and with some faded colored jeans, he looked sexy.

Edward caught me gawking at him and smiled before pulling me tighter to him and bending down to whisper in my ear. It wasn't much of a whisper more of a purr and said seductively "You look ravishing my love. I could just take you upstairs and do some things that are not to be said right now".

I blushed furiously and heard him chuckle. He bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss before he deepened it and I was pushed up against a wall again. I moaned and rubbed my bare legs up and down his. He groaned and pushed me more roughly but I didn't mind, I loved him. He was the one I would only give it too and would after we married.

A cough formed behind us and we pulled away. I leaned on Edward chest and looked towards the door to see Esme smiling with Carlisle at tow. "Sorry about that" we both said in unison and smiled at each other. It was like Edward and I were meant for each other.

"No problem" Carlisle said and picked up the phone. "Hello" Esme said smiling warmly towards us. I smiled back to her. It was like she was my mother. She was so sweet and kind. I was surprised they weren't mad but then again she was happy that Edward was happy with me so it didn't matter much.

"Goodbye then" Carlisle said softly. He turned to Esme and smiled. She ran to him and whispered in his ears. He laughed and picked her up carrying her towards their room doing, who knows what.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "Yup ready Eddie" I said cheerfully. He laughed and we walked out the house and into the car. There we began ridding to the place out hearts first met.


	9. The Meadow

Chapter 9: The Meadow

EPOV

I opened the door to her and she climbed in. I was in the car at no time and was starting the engine before she even buckled herself in.

As soon as I heard a click to the belt, I pulled out of the driveway and sped towards the freeway. As we went riding, Bella turned on the radio to listen to music and to my like it was Debussy. She sang along with the songs and my heart soared hearing her musical voice sing. I looked towards her and smiled. She smiled in return and fidgeted with her seatbelt before leaning towards me for a kiss. I bent down and kissed her only to find that she deepened the kiss, and stuck her tongue into my mouth.

I savored her sweet lips and taste and more, but I had to remember we were in a car, driving. I pulled her back a bit and saw her bottom lip trembling in a pout. I smirked and gave her a quick kiss before continuing to drive. Her heartbeat picked up its speed and went in a overdrive as I placed my hand on her leg and rubbed it up and down her bare legs.

She sighed and sank back into the seat closing her eyes from the sensation she was getting. "Oh Edward…It feels so good" she moaned, biting her lip gently. "Really?" I said evilly. I paced faster and heard her breathing go ragged and her heart go in overdrive as she nodded in response. I lifted my hand higher to her to the hem of her dress and fidgeted with its material. She was breathing harder and harder to the point she kept moaning my name. I yearned to hear it more.

I pulled into the path of the woods and came to a stop at the car. I removed my hands from her leg and stared at her. Her breaths came back to normal and she blushed when she caught me staring at her. "I love you" she cooed to me sweetly. "I love you too, love" I kissed her and was out of the car to be in the passenger door after she unbuckled her seatbelt.

I opened the door and took her by the hand before capturing her in an embrace. I bent my head and inhaled her sweet scent from her hair. She sighed and I picked her up in my arms catching her by surprise and carried her towards our secret meadow, bridal style. When I ran it felt good to go this fast and it was like I was free with no problems. Actually it was true after I had defeated about Victoria and her newborns it was like a big whale was lifted off my shoulders.

I came to the opening of the meadow and set her down, grabbing her hand and walking towards the center of the forest. I looked around us to the flowers on the outline of the inside spot and found a lily. I left her quickly and picked up the lily before running back and handing it to her. "Oh that beautiful Edward! Thank you" she said happily.

"Do you know the meaning of lilies?" I asked her proudly. "Nope. What does it mean?" she said curious and tilting her head. "It means eternal beauty and the embrace of ones love for another." I said lovingly looking into her chocolate brown eyes. I was lost in the beautiful eyes of hers and before I knew it she pulled me to her and kissed me softly on the lips. I heard her sighing and snaked her hands to my neck and pulled me to her. She pulled to her and I laid her on the floor before hovering over her.

She looked into my eyes like I hers and saw a blush creep up to her cheeks before closing her eyes. She pulled her hands away from my neck and snuck it under my shirt. My body felt like it was on fire when she slid her fingers over my chest and squeezed my nipples. I looked at her bewildered and she smiled at me opening her eyes.

I took the chance and snuck one of my cold hand up her dress, rubbing her inner thighs. I heard her breath catch in her throats before she breathed in faster and sharper. I pulled my lips from hers and whispered into her ear "Its payback now" I said before pulling her ear into my mouth sucking it gently. She moaned into my touch and slipped her hands out of my shirt. I was disappointed but was caught up in the heat that I didn't even see her removing my shirt. I pulled away from her and lifted my arms letting her pull my whole shirt off.

She came closer to me and began kissing and roaming her hands around my bare chest. I growled when she took my nipple and sucked on it before sliding her hands up and down my back feeling all the muscles twitch at her touch. She smiled at her success and went to my neck kissing it and biting down on my neck.

As I began to go higher to her clit, I could feel heat radiating from her and the wetness between her legs. I looked up to her and saw her biting her lip nervously as she looked at me. She nodded and I continued on my quest.

I came to her dress and pulled the whole thing off. She was absolutely amazing. Her bra and panties were matching and it looked well with her pale skin. Her bra and panties set were a light blue that make her skin sparkle and made her legs longer than imagined.

I smirked to her and went down to her sex. I pulled her legs apart and went down and inhaled sweetly. She smelled incredible and I felt her hands knot in my hair. She heart rate speed out and I was amazed it didn't come out when her heart felt like it was driving 180 mph on my Volvo.

I chuckled lightly to myself and slide my legs up her legs and to her panties. "Oh Edward. Please Hurry." I went up and kissed her as my hands were gently sliding her panties off. I placed it on the ground and sucked on her collarbone causing her to arch her back and snapped her bra clasp off. I looked her up and down was stunned by her beauty. Her body was so beautiful… no beautiful wasn't even the word she was a thousand times better.

Her body smelled appalling to me and I just wanted to devour her but in the other way. Her curves went right along her body making her harder to resist. Her breasts were beautiful, round and so warm. I placed my hands on them and started to rub it. I was snapped out of my train of thoughts when she moaned my name and started to tug at my pants. She pulled me down to her and whispered sweetly in my ears "You have too many clothes on. Let me help you with that."

She placed her hands on my chest and slipped them down to the hem of my pants. She snapped my belt buckle off and placed them on the grass beside her. Then she slid my zipper down and unbuttoned the button on the top. I lifted my legs and she pushed it all the way down and kicked it off with her ankles. The only thing blocking us was my boxers. She kissed my chest I she slid them off away too to our discarded clothes. And now we were both naked.

I looked into her loving eyes and saw a smile crept up to her face. I kissed her quickly and her eyes closed in pleasure. I went back to her legs and stuck my nose to her clit. Her smell was great but what did she taste like? I answered my question by sticking my tongue into her and back into my mouth. I heard her breath caught up and peeked up to see her breathing in and out hard but nodded for my to continue.

I went back and tasted her. She tasted like sweet candy. I felt her put her hands back into my hair and tugged it lightly "Edward…" She moaned to me. "It feels so good. Don't stop" with that I put my tongue into her clit and placed my hands on her legs. She breathed in faster and her heart was already beating so fast, it was music to my ears. I placed a hand on her clit and massaged it gently. She went up swiftly and grounded herself lower to me. I laughed and slipped a finger inside her.

Her pussy felt so tight around my finger it felt good. She was so wet and tight I wanted to take her but I knew I should wait. "Please Edward. Go faster and harder" I heard her plea. I speed up and put three fingers into her pumping in and out of her pussy.

She breathed in and out and moaned into pleasure. I loved seeing her happy, it made me happy. I quickened my pace and felt her ready to explode. With one last thrust she shuddered and relaxed. The liquids coming out of her, I quickly drank it. It tasted nice and she smelled of sweat. I looked at her and saw her hair in a mess, smiling down at me. "Thank you. It felt amazing" she responded softly. She placed her hands on my arms and tugged me to her, where she went up and kissed my lips.

"Now it's your turn. You get your own payback as well" She said against my mouth, eyes gleaming mischievously.


	10. Pleasure

Chapter 10: Pleasure

BPOV

I went back to kissing him and pulled away. He closed his eyes, as I went down to his body and began kissing it all over the place. He hands kneaded into my hair and I looked into his eyes to see them dark. I kissed each eye before going lower and licking his belly button. He groaned and tugged on my hair more tightly but softer.

I went to his penis and kissed it softly on the head before placing my mouth on top of it and sucking it. "Bella…" Edward said in a husky low voice. I placed my hand on it and pulled it down hard. His breath was caught in the top of his throat and he shuddered.

I started to pump faster and faster. "Bella… I don't think that 's a good idea" he added seriously. I just continued and he threw his head back. I moved my hands from his legs to his balls and gently massaged it, rolling it around in my hands.

He groaned loud in the meadow and bit his lip. I slid my hands from his balls to his butt and rubbed it in circles as I did before at the beach. He arched and thrust his head back and further into my mouth.

I continued to do so until I knew he was coming. "Bella. I cumming soon." He said out of breath. I smiled and pumped my hand harder and faster against his cock. I squeezed it and bit down, even though I knew it couldn't hurt him. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his cold liquids came pouring out and into my mouth.

He tasted incredible, like sweet sugar. I pulled me to him and kissed my forehead softly before saying "Thank you. It was… well words cannot explain how that felt". He looked far out like out of deep thought. The rest of the day we would rest in each others arms naked and make out every often times of heated passion.

We saw the sun set and knew it was time to go. I pulled on my panties, pants, bra and shirt before I stood up. Edward watched me as I put my clothes on and started to put his on as well. "Ready love?" he asked extending out his hand to me. "Of course my dear" I said sarcastically, catching his little game saying.

I was flipped onto his back before heading towards his house. Edward ran up to his bedroom and set me down onto the gold carpet. "Go get showered and clean ok? I have to go talk to Carlisle." He said and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Ok" I said feeling a little unsteady of what he was going to talk to him about. Edward of course being Edward knew what I was saying and crushed me to his embrace.

"Don't worry Bella its nothing to worry about" he said sincerely. I nodded into his chest and he responded telling me he would be back before I came out. He gave me a quick kiss before shutting the door to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stripped off my remaining clothes. I stepped into the shower and felt my muscles relax under the hot touch. Today had been an amazing day. Edward had pleasured me so much, I thought of returning the favor and doing the same. Of course he was better but he seemed happy with his satisfaction of his own playback as well.

I smiled to the thought and began continuing cleaning my hair. I placed my shampoo and conditioner on my head before having it poured out by the water. As soon as I applied body wash on my body, I felt a wave of cold air come in. I shut my eyes and shivered frantically. That gust of wind wasn't from the window it couldn't be, could it?

No it couldn't that window was closed. I opened my eyes and was met by a pair of topaz eyes. I screamed but it was stifled by a hand that covered my hand. "Shh... It's me Jasper geez" Jasper said. "What are you doing in hear?!" I nearly shouted at him.

He stood a step back stunned. And said "Well, Edward wanted me to check up on you and said to stay just in case you fell or something." He said calmly. "Well couldn't you have done it by watching outside?!" I said anger filling my voice.

Then it hit him. He was standing in the bathroom shower with me naked. "OUT!" I shouted feeling embarrassed and angered. He ran out the shower and door in a quick moment. How embarrassing.

I turned the water off and dried my body off. I looked at the mirror which was steamed and placed my hand on the mirror and wiped away the steam. My face looked flushed by the recent intruder in the room and felt my anger towards Edward for making him come and watch me. I looked at myself and bent down to the sink and splashed myself with cold water.

I dried my face and opened the door. I looked left to right before dashing into Edwards's room. I closed the door and went to the couch where I had placed Alice's clothes she gave me yesterday. I saw a new pair of undergarments and dropped my towel before pulling them on. I put on my panties when I realized that I felt someone watching me.

I cradled my arm to my breast, attempting to find them and turned around. I found Edward lying on his elbow on the bed looking at me. My blood boiled with anger and I turned around roughly and pulled on my blue tank top and shorts. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and began braiding it something rarely did in my life. I ran towards the bathroom and brush my teeth and went back to the room. His eyes were closed and so instead of resisting and going to him in the bed, I went to the couch and lay down.

"What's wrong Bella? Did I do something?" I heard him say as he began walking towards me. I just laid their quiet, eyes still closed. I felt him go lay behind me and pull me to him but I just rolled getting away. He grabbed me almost roughly but I continued to use my strength and move away from him.

Edward released his grip suddenly and I fell onto the floor with a "Umph!" He started to laugh and I stood up glaring at him. "Haha, very funny" I said angrily walking towards the bed. He came behind me and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry love. I couldn't help it. Are you mad?" he asked innocently making me look at his eyes. I almost forgot what I was doing but soon remembered and pulled away from his embrace. "Yes! I am mad! You sent Jasper up to check up on me while I was in the shower naked! Do you know how embarrassed I am?" I said falling to the ground, putting my head in my hands. He came to pick me up but I just ran until I got to the bed and went under the covers.

"Aww… my Bella. Don't be embarrassed." He said soothingly. He grabbed the covers and pulled but I held them tightly to me. "Bella, please" he said more sternly. "No."

Edward pulled away the covers with his strength and sat me up but I turned my head away from his. He grabbed my chin forcefully and made me look at him. He kissed me softly but I didn't respond. I was still mad. He pressed his lips more fiercely into mine but I didn't respond and he began to become frustrated when I didn't allow him access to my mouth.

"ARGH!" he roared and began pulling my clothes off until I was naked. I blushed and looked away. "Bella please, can you forgive me? I love you" my heart soared and beated faster than normal. He smirked in accomplishment and bent down to kiss me when I reached up and pulled him down while I straddled his hips.

"Please?" he begged. I felt the anger disappear and smiled lovingly. "Oh of course I do but your going to be punished for what you did." I said sexily. "Oh really?" he said reaching up and kneading my breast. "Mmhmm" I mumbled and grinded my hips to his. He groaned and so quickly flipped us both so he was on top.

He smiled and purred "I would love to be punished for your unhappiness". I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me. He bent down and as soon as his lips touched mine I felt sparks going around us. I felt the electricity flowing around. I felt my head become light and he continued to kiss my neck before going to my breast.

He kissed each one before pulling a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently, while his hand played with my other breast flicking it making it become just as hard. I moaned and pressed my body to his before pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor where it laid before my clothes.

I felt his erection harden and pulled down his pants along with his boxer-briefs. He switched breasts and sucked on the other as the hand processed with the one he sucked earlier. He slipped a hand down my body and to my clit. He slipped a finger in without warning and I moaned in ecstasy. I thrust my hips down and he placed two more fingers in. I started breathing harder as his fingers sped up and he went faster and harder.

"Oh Edward… Edward" I said as his fingers heated the cores in me. I placed my hand on his already hardened erection and rubbed it up and down and squeezed it. I went faster as I felt him hit a sweet spot and breathed heavier. "Bella yeah there it feels good..." he said as his chest erupted a low growl.

I knew I was cumming soon and so did he as I felt his fingers go harder and deeper. It felt amazing. And then all so soon I exploded and Edward went down and licked up my juices and suck on my clit making me arch my back. I kissed him on the lips and went down his body and took his dick in my mouth.

I sucked gently and continued to stroke his erection until I felt him thrust himself deeper into my mouth and I took him in as one. I took his balls in my hand and rolled them around making him breath out my name. "Bella" I heard him moan. He was cumming soon as well and I quickened my pace and squeezed him harder.

His cold juices shot out into my mouth and I greedily gulped it down satisfied. I crawled up onto him and lay down on his chest. "I love you" I said sleepily. "I love you too. Put your clothes back on before you go cold" he said as he put me out of the bed.

"I don't want to, it's too hot and I want to be cooled down" I said yawning a little and climbing back into the bed and going into the covers. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his torso as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt something hard poke me and looked down to see his erection poking me in my stomach and laughed.

He started to hum my lullaby and I soon fell asleep in the arms of my love.


	11. Torture

Chapter 11: Torture

EPOV

As soon as I sang her lullaby, she fell fast asleep. I looked at her still form. She was so beautiful and sexy. I sighed to myself; I grabbed the remote from the bedstand and pressed "play". The cd was Bella's and I made a copy of it and kept it in my room just in case she wanted to her it here.

I walked out of the bed and pulled on my shorts. I walked towards the huge window and opened it having the moon come out, and turned around to look towards Bella. The moonlight was beautiful and the light shone on Bellas skin. It looked amazing with her pale contrast and the creamy, sparkling skin that reflected throughout my room

I went back towards her and pulled her into my embrace as I remembered the wonderful passion and lust we made making out. It replayed into my mind over and over again. It was well absolute heaven.

The way her lips worked around my dick member and the kisses she gave me it was amazing. I looked down at her and pulled the blankets down a bit down, where the sheets covered her gorgeous breasts. Her breathing picked up a bit but I knew she was still asleep. I moved my hands and massaged her breasts. I heard her heartbeat go faster and then slowed down just a bit.

She scooted closer to me and pressed her breasts against my bare chest. I held back a moan and she shivered a little and wrapped her arms around my waist, ducking her head to my chest and inhaling deeply before drifting off again. Then she started talking my favorite time of day.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled rubbing her legs to mine. I instantly felt hard and grabbed her hips, almost a little roughly but relaxed my grip. "Edward, oh it feels good don't… ugh…stop" she breathed out heavily. I wonder what she was dreaming about. I smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead when she suddenly placed her legs between mine.

"I love you. Oh Edward go faster….and harder" I heard her say. Wow Bella must have had a good dream if she was dreaming about us having sex. I smiled and placed my hand on the inner part of her thighs. I rubbed it up and down and started to draw little circle patterns along the way to her pussy. I hovered above her and captured her wrists before placing it together above her head with one of my hands. Knowing that she was still asleep gave me an idea.

I blew on her breast and saw her nipples go erect before putting it into my mouth. I heard her breathing stop and then pick up as she began squirming under me. I sucked on her nipple and swirled my tongue around it causing her to moan slightly and did the same to the opposite. She was still a little asleep but a little bit more then she would awake. I went away from her breasts and kissed down her chest to her stomach and kissed it. I went lower and pulled the blankets over her as I went under the covers and to her clit. I could smell her arousal it was so sweet and strong it drove me insane.

I stuck my tongue into her and she arched her back in response. Now I know she wasn't asleep anymore. I continued to lick her feeling her muscles tighten as I stroked her most private area. I then slip my index finger into her and started to pump in and out before hearing he say "Faster.. Harder please Edward?" I was surprised she was able to say a whole sentence with all the pleasure I was giving her. I complied her request and slipped two more fingers into her as I went faster and harder going deeper into her core.

I knew she was coming soon so I kept going using my vampire speed and sooner than a minute, she cummed, sending all her juices out of her and used my tongue to lick it up. I pulled my finger up and went up to her flushed face. I smiled and kissed her eyelids.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as I licked off her juices and placed them upon her lips as she sucked on my finger. "I love you my vampire fiancé" she said sweetly to me. It made my undead heart beat with love. I chuckled to her softly and said "I love you to my human fiancé". I laid next to her as she turned to me and lay on my chest as her arm draped around my waist lazily.

Then it hit me that the sun came up a while later and I kept her awake. "Sorry I woke you up. Maybe you should get more sleep" I said. "Its ok I wasn't even tired" she replied getting out of the bed and wrapping a sheet around her naked form.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked chuckling at her wrapped toga that was hiding itself from me. "I need a human moment, to the bathroom" she said giggling as she skipped to the bathroom. _Man Edward getting it down with Bella. Finally that sexual tension he's building up is going to crumble right after he shuts the door to that hotel room out in Port Angeles. _Emmett snickered. I growled and yelled "SHUT UP EMMETT!"_ Oh just imagine it Edward feeling her pussy close in on your penis it comes and goes, as your thrusting in and out of her._ I growled louder and then he bombarded me with images of him and Rosaline having sex and showing me sex positions.

I ran franticly towards my sound system and turned up the volume. I heard him laugh and walk past my door. Of course the house had walls that were sound proof so that I was the only one who could hear it blast. I didn't even hear Bella come in until I saw her cover her ears with her hands and shouted "WHY'S IT SO LOUD?" I turned down the volume to human hearing and walked to her "Sorry. It was just something between Emmett and me that I don't want to talk about right now." I said.

"Oh ok. Are you ok?" she asked me concern in her voice and also curiosity. "I'm fine" I said as hugged her and went towards my closet. I went searching for some clothes when I saw Bella staring out the window, still wearing that sheet toga. I walked to her quickly but quietly as my feet barely made contact with the floor. I wrapped both arms around her waist as I placed my chin on her head. "It's such a beautiful day today" I heard her say in a smile.

"I agree. And I wish to spend it forever with you" I spoke truthfully. She turned around in my embrace and wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. "So what are we going to do today?" I heard her say, while she kissed up my neck. "I was hoping that…" but was interrupted when Alice barged in.

"Oh no! Bella is coming with me! She promised to go shopping with me, and that was her gift to me so it's a whole day of shopping!" Alice chirped cheerfully. "Here are your clothes." She handed Bella the pile and continued "Get dressed and meet me down stairs in 10 minutes. Got it? Or else I'm going to come back in drag you out." She said and left the room, closing the door.

"Well I guess my day is planned" she said and walked to the closet. I followed her and we both started to change as I kept my eyes on her, I put on my stripped boxers and pulled on a tan silk collared shirt on and some low short shorts on from the hot weather when typically I really didn't feel a lot of heat. I watched Bella as she dropped her towel and searched into my closet of what to wear. I knew Alice had placed some clothes I over in here so when Bella came over she could just pick out what she wanted.

She found some clothes in the closet and sighed I relief. She picked up the bra and panties set that were pink with yellow lace and placed them down on the chair before pulling her bra over her slender arms. She reached back and clasped her bra together and picked up her panties and slid them up her long legs. She caught me staring at her and walked towards me her eyes burning into mines.

"Were you ogling me Edward?" she asked sarcasm in her voice and placed her hands on her hips. I looked her up and down and she grabbed both of my hands and placed it on her butt. I gently lifted her up as her legs wrapped around me. "Why of course, because you are the most beautiful creature in the world and soon to be mine my love" I said passion and lust filling into my voice. She shivered and pecked me on the lips before detangling herself from me.

She giggled and walked to the chair sitting on it before grabbing the lotion bottle and pouring some onto her half-naked form. "Oh just you wait my love. Once you're married to me and your mines, I'm going to have my fun way with you". I said my eyes burning with desire. I smoothened her body with the lotion and she lay back down on the couch. I hovered above her and her breathing quickened. I smirked at her and kissed up from her belly to her neck sticking my tongue out and licking her sweet skin. She tasted wonderful and arched her back and I crawled to her head and kissed her deeply before pulling away.

I chuckled at her pouting lips and pecked her once more. "Go finish getting dressed before Alice goes crazy". I said. She rolled her eyes and got up grabbing a short gypsy skirt on and a red cut V-neckline tank top. "Ready?" I asked holding my hand out to her. She put a finger under her chin tapping it like she was thinking and looked at my face before smiling innocently. "Yup more than ever" she said confidently. I walked her out the door and to the bottom of the stairs.

She tripped on the last one and I grabbed her right before she hung 1 inch from the floor. "Careful love" I said poking her nose with my index finger before having my finger placed in her wet, hot mouth.

I felt my erection go hard and had a boner. I just wanted to make love to her right now and then. Make her scream, shout, and moan my name from the pleasure I was planning to give her. I wanted to have sex right here and now, but I knew I had to wait. I heard Alice come and Bella pulled away from my finger, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth arching slightly. "Wow Edward. Might want to take care of that" she said pointing to my hardened boner. If I was a human I would have blushed deep red. "Come on Bella, time to go shopping and search for your wedding things" she said or more like sang. She pulled Bella away from me before she whispered "Don't worry I'll take of that problem tonight I promise" she laughed her musical laugh and was out of sight heading for Port Angles and Seattle.

One thing I knew for sure was that I was so ready and happy for the event coming tonight I was going to have a surprise up my sleeve or two before being treated.


	12. Night Plans: Bella

Chapter 12: Night plans (Bella)

BPOV

As we headed out of the driveway, we were heading straight towards Port Angeles; I couldn't help but display a big smile onto my face. "So…" Alice began turning her head towards me, "How's everything going?"

I looked at her slightly confused "You mean you haven't seen anything?" I asked. She shook her head and said in response "Nope. I just thought I could give you some privacy but when that big day comes I'll be watching so nothing wrong happen. So are you going to tell me or what?" she said half laughing and half serious.

I blushed and said "It's been wonderful and absolutely amazing. I've never felt anything like it." I blushed redder than before and imagined myself looking like a tomato now. "Ok so here's the plan. We go shopping so we can upgrade your wardrobe and get something for that special night of yours" she said smirking. "And I have the perfect outfit".

"What would that be Alice?" I said feeling a bit suspicious now. "Oh you'll just have to wait and see alright?" she said eyes lighting with delight. All I could do now was the wait and soon we were parked at Port Angeles. We walked out and into the mall; we walked into 4 shops and began to pick out some clothes. Well let's say Alice did all the shopping when I just bought a pair of dark slim jeans to wear during the next days.

So far Alice had bought me 5 skirts, 8 tops, 3 pairs of shoes and 2 more bathing suits including 9 summer dresses. I have to say shopping was a tiring thing and I couldn't wait until I came home. We walked into the food court and picked up some food to me. I just picked up a hamburger and some fires. As I finished up my meal for lunch, Alice's phone rang in her purse and she picked it up without hesitation.

"Hello" she voice rang through the phone. "Yes Bella is here do you want to speak with her?" She looked towards me and smiled, mouthing "its Edward". I picked up the phone and put it into my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello my love. How's it going over at the mall?" his velvety voice flowing. "Its going ok I guess. I got a bunch of clothes Alice picked out for me and it looks I'll be having a lot better clothes this summer." I said glancing towards the bags next to Alice's side.

"That's good. I miss you" he said a little bit of sadness in his voice and it pained me to be this long away from him. "Hahaha, I miss you too. But I've only been gone for 3 hours".

"When will you come back?" he asked. I glanced towards Alice and saw her rolling her eyes. She stuck her hand out towards me to put the phone in and I placed it into her tiny hands. She spoke quickly so I didn't hear but I think I heard like 2 more hours and then she clicked the phone off. "Hey! I didn't get a chance to say bye!" I said sadly to Alice.

"Pish Posh. Now come on we have plenty more to do!" She said and pulled me with her. We went back towards the car and placed the bags into them as we drove off to Seattle. By the time we got there it was 3: 45. We still had more to do before my seduction for Edward.

As we walked around to view the shops, we found Rosalie in the store paying the counter lady a roll of cash before stopping at the door to look at us. "Alice? Bella? What are you guys doing here?" she asked us before pulling us into a hug. I returned the hug feeling a bit awkward. "Oh were shopping here for Bella and doing some wedding spree, but it doesn't seem like they have anything to my interest." She said sighing sadly. She turned to Rosaline asked "Do you want to join us? Please? Were going to pick out an outfit for Bellas game tonight with Edward it'll be a blast to see and hear." Alice grinned.

"When you say it that way… Sure if you don't mind if I tag along" she said looking towards me. I gave her a smile and nodded "Its fine with me. Besides with me girls it'll be more fun". She gave me a dazzling smile in return and we walked until we were in front of Victoria Secrets, the place of lingerie.

We walked in and went immediately to the lingerie section. There were bras, panties, and thongs everywhere. We decided to just go for corsets so we went searching through the rackets until I found a deep blue corset that had black lace all other. It was tied in the back and the front had a push up space for my boobs that made them look bigger. I looked towards Alice and Rosaline and saw they had a pile in their hands before turning to me.

"Holy crow! You guys got so many! What would you do with all of those?!" I asked in shock. "Well Bella Alice and I had picked half of these for you while the others are for us." Rosalie said confidently. "Oh" was all I managed to say.

We walked towards the dressing room and got a huge one so we could all dress together. As soon as we were in, they started yanking my clothes of me and put on each of the corsets that were so tight, I thought I might pass out from the lack of oxygen. Each one fit fine until I saw Alice and Rosalie in their corsets. Alice looked wonderful with her hair short making her look very cute. She was wearing a pink and green corset that was similar to the one I picked but was tied in the front and had leg linings to make her legs longer. Oh boy, poor jasper he'll be so squished by the lust in the air he have to deal with it by taking Alice.

Rosalie on the other hand was absolutely extraordinary, of course. She had a red and black corset that was a two piece. It had the same leg lining like Alice's but stopped short below her abdomen. Her top piece was barely covered as the fabric pushed her boobs higher to her neck and gave a better clearing to her tuned stomach.

"Well, what do you think?" we all asked in unison. We stared at each other and laughed. It was funny to think the same thing the other had just before even saying it. "Well Rosalie, you look wonderful. If I was I guy I'd do you." She said running her eyes over Rosalie. She turned to me and smiled. "Bella it looks perfect on you!" she exclaimed smiling and giving me a hug.

"Why thank you Alice. You and Rosalie look hot as well!" I said laughing. "Dido to you guys too!" said Rosalie, giving me a warm smile putting her arms around me and Alice by the shoulders. "Oh! Lets take pictures I have my camera!" Alice squealed. She ran to her purse and came back within a blink of my eye. "Ready…one…two…three! Say Sexy" she said. "Sexy!" we all said in unison. When we looked at the picture it didn't look that bad, for once I thought I looked pretty.

"Alright! Everybody ready?" Rosalie said picking up the lingerie she picked got. "Oh yeah, but I have to get Esme a corset before we leave." Alice said picking up a pretty pearl lace corset. "Why are we getting Esme one?" I asked curious.

"Well it's a surprise for later, I promise to tell you sometime later" she said taking all our clothes and giving it to the lady at the counter. She looked at Alice dumbfounded and asked "All of these?". Alice nodded and gave her a gold credit card, a limitless one I'm guessing. She smiled and handed us our bags. After that we headed towards the cars and said our goodbyes as we raced to reach the house. As we came to the house we parked and picked up the bags dropping them off at the door.

Rosalie had beat us first, sitting at on the swinging chair on the porch with a smile on her face and said "I win!". "That's no fair Rose! I wanted to do it!" Alice yelled back standing in front of Rosalie with her arms across her chest. I suddenly became confused and approached them asking "Do what?".

"Well the winner that gets to the house first gets to dress you up for the plan tonight, and Alice had made it pretty sure to block her mind from him as I did also. But then I get to dress up you for it and then Alice and I are going to give you help of what to do when you go straight to Edwards room ok?" Rosalie finished standing up. All I could do was nod and followed Rosalie up the stairs and to her room with Alice at our trail. She was pouting her lips out as she lost the bet and carried the bags to the room.

Jasper came out to find Alice pouting and wrapped his arms around her looking into her eyes. "What's wrong love?" he said tilting her chin up to meet his. He leaned down to kiss her and whispered into her ear. Whatever he said to her made her happy and smile as she ran her hands up and down his chest. A low rumble escaped his throat and he gave her butt a smack before disappearing.

I laughed and Alice looked towards me laughing also. We walked into Rosalie room and found Emmett in his pants only watching the TV while Rosalie came out of the bathroom, with shorts and a small tank top that rised when she stretched. "Emmett, can we use the room for a while" she said him putting herself in his lap and kissing his neck up.

"Hahaha of course my angel. But I better get a special treat if this means it's something important." Emmett chuckled. He ran his hands to her hips and pressed her down softly. She stifled a moan and twirled her fingers in his hair. "Why of course. I love to pleasure you when you're rough to me like this" she responded pressing her lips to his for a brief second before he moved to the door. "I'll see you later and my treat should be better than the last time".

He laughed and closed the door. Last time? What did she do for him last time? "Oh Bella, you don't want to know trust me." Alice said winking my direction, leaving me blushed. I went to the big mirror desk and sat down. "Oh no you don't, you go take a shower" she said pushing me into the bathroom. The bathroom was beautiful filled with a lot of products and bathroom items. I turned the water on and stripped off my clothes.

I touched the water with my hand and stepped into the steamy shower. I washed my hair and rinsed my body getting rid of the dirt I could have gotten onto myself at the mall. I stepped out and had Rosalie bring me into the room. Once I was in the room they were deciding which corset I was going to use tonight when they got me at least 5 to wear now and after marriage. "Which one should we pick Alice?" Rosalie asked her.

Alice looked forward into the future and smiled. "I think we should have Bella wear the one she chose. That one." She pointed to the Dark blue corset on the left. I smirked at their decision and couldn't wait until tonight of what was going to come. "How are we going to put this on?" I asked picking up the corset that had multiple strings coming and going everywhere. "Easy, don't worry me and Alice is sure to put it on you in no time than you humans can" Rosalie said laughing lightly.

"Now drop that towel so we can get started" Alice said poking at the clutched hand on the towel. I blushed and dropped the towel to be dressed into the corset. Alice placed the corset to the bottom of my feet and gently slide the up my legs, around my hips and to the top of my chest. She turned me around and pushed me face way to the wall, not hard but commanding.

I felt her legs go up to my back and press firm as her hands worked on the knots of the corset and tied each one by one with a gentle, pretty knot. When she was done, she pulled back and I felt my body feel a little tight but not tight enough to stop my lungs from breathing. "Great job Alice, she looks hot and sexy, but she needs a little bit of make-up." Rosalie said pulling to her mirror desk.

On the desk was a bunch of make-up appliances like blushes, mascara, eyeliner, curling iron, lipstick, and so much more. Alongside it was some make-up brushes, a curling iron, and a brush. I took a glance at my marriage finger to find my engagement ring gone. "Oh my gosh! I lost Edwards ring!" I exclaimed jumping out of the seat to be placed back down. "Bella! Clam down! I took it off after I dressed you up. Now sit down!" she said laughing.

"Well where is it?" I asked my heart going back to its normal beat. "Right here. Don't worry its kept in the right hands" Rosaline said pulling out the cabinet in the desk. And their it was, my ring, on the top of the rings Rosalie had gotten form Emmett. You can tell it was mines because mines stood out from the rest and was old-fashioned looking. I didn't mind, I loved how it looked old-fashioned it gave its own personal taste and it was Edwards mothers ring when she got married.

As I continued thinking, I lost track of time. "Finished!" I heard Rosalie and Alice say happily. I pulled out of my thoughts and looked up into the mirror. I was surprised by the girl standing in front of me. I looked amazing, I must say so myself. My hair was flowing out in waves of curls, my face was applied with some make-up that went well with my pale skin and the corset made me look skinny and sexy, making my boobs look huge as they were in a push up strapless bra.

Alice and Rosalie seem to have taken my surprised state as a "eww I look like this?" look. They frowned and said "If you don't like it Bella, we can take it off" Rosalie said sadly, looking away. I snapped back and turned to hug them both. "Are you kidding? I love it! Absolutely love it! Thank you!" I squeezed them in happiness. They returned the squeeze and pulled back, a smile crossing over their face.

They pulled me down to sit down as they kneeled in front of me. "Ok Bella, to get through this we'll tell you all the ways to turn Edward on and the thing he loves when you're with him. Edwards loves it when you blush and straddle his hips as you grind your body down to his. It turns him on." Rosalie said a evil smirk forming her beautiful features. "Yes it really does. But try licking his ear, kissing along his jaw line and his chest, and suck and bit softly on his neck, he goes crazy when you do that." Alice said eyes gleaming in acknowledgement.

"But we warn you that, you Bella take control and don't let him do anything that drives you crazy ok. I know it'll be hard but we all have to stick together alright." They said in unison. Together? I thought it was my plan to attack. Alice seemed to know what I was thinking because she smirked and said "Oh Bella! We're all in this together! Jasper and Emmett planned to do the same for Edward so it's a battle of the sex. We'll distract Emmett and Jasper, as you go for the main enemy: Edward", she said laughing evilly.

I backed away a step, but organized my features before saying "Ok girls. But I get this feeling that it's a way to get back at Edward. Is it?" Rosalie got up and sat by the fireplace in the room, "Why if you must ask, it is. It's for the thing at the beach, remember?" She said smiling at Alice and I. "But it's also a chance for you to get him back for being a tease". I laughed and soon Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"Alright! Together we say 'Girl Power'! One.." Alice and Rosalie joined and we came to put our hands on each other. "Two…Three! GIRL POWER!" We smiled at each other before I glanced a the clock. It was almost time and I felt butterflies flying in my stomach, anxious to come out, but I had to win and have the power or else I would melt into his beautiful embrace.

"Ready Bella?" Alice said impatiently, "I have to get ready to! See Rosalie almost done!" I glanced at Rosalie, who had already put on a hot red corset and was applying make-up to her face features. I nodded and Alice brought me out of the room and into hers. "Hold on, I'll be right back" she sang before dashing into her bathroom and changing into her green outfit. Alice chose a green outfit that opened from the sides, and had black panty holes on her legs making them absolutely long and slender. "Come here. I have something I want to put on you" she said fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

When she turned back to me I was stuck in awe. Her hair was fabulous as she pinned them up in a messy way making her look like a punk rocker that just came out of having sexual intercourse with a rock star. She giggled at my expression as I wiped it off and said "Lift your right leg". I cocked my head in question and raised my leg. She slipped on a leg comforter that was in dark blue as my corset and had a spiky lace to it, making it look like a spiked star on my leg.

"Um thanks Alice." I said putting my leg down. "What's it for?" I asked. "Well it isn't really for anything, just a decoration mmk?" She said swinging her legs as a smile lit her face. The guys will be here in 5 minutes prepare yourself ok? And do what me and Rosalie suggested it would work best for you." She walked me to the door and gave me a small push on my back. "Go have fun. I'm sure all of us will. Also do a pose on the bed before he comes in ok? Oh! I know! Juts be in the room ok? I have the greatest idea!" She said closing the door to her room and going downstairs.

I walked until I went into Edwards's room and lay down on his bed. I closed my eyes for a second just to relax when I heard a giggle. I shot up in alert and felt my body relax as I saw Alice watching me from the door. "Well what do you think?" she asked enthusiasm filling her voice. What am I thinking of wh-, but I was cut off of my thoughts as I saw candles around the room placed with rose pedals on the floor and on the bed around me.

"It looks great Alice but don't you think it's a it much?" I questioned to her at the rose pedals that covered the whole floor in red silkiness. "Well it kind of is but it looks sexy with some heavy romance placed in here making it smell good and have a luminous feature." She said viewing over the room filled with candle placements. "If this is too much-" Alice's sentence cut short as a vision passed her. She smiled and said "The guys are here. Now its time to play. See you later Bella!" before she ran out of the room closing the door.

I closed my eyes resting a while before I heard the door knob turn. The knob stopped turning and there was someone outside of the door by the looks of the shadow. That's when I heard it my loves voice, "Bella?" he called before stepping in and taking in my state of dress form. His eyes caught mines and I blushed thinking _this is going to be a wonderful night to remember, _as he closed the door and walked up to me.


	13. Night Plans: Edward

Chapter 13: Night Plans (Edward)

EPOV

As Alice and Bella flew out of the driveway in Alice's Porsche, I flew upstairs and went to change into a fresh pair of clothes. I wore a long sleeve, button-down T-shirt, and some black khaki shorts. I unbuttoned the first two buttons and came down the halls looking for Emmett and Jasper.

I heard Jasper reading a book in Carlisle's library and asked "Where's Carlisle?". Jasper looked up from his book and said "He's at work and Esme is down at Port Angeles". Why would Esme be in Port Angeles? Jasper felt my confused presence and said "She went down to pick up the things Alice ordered for the wedding" without looking up.

"Hey you want to come with me to Newton's shop? I got to pick up some things for tonight." I said a smile forming on my lips. Jasper quirked an eyebrow and smiled "Oh so what's special going on tonight hmm?"

"Err, nothing that concerns you." I said in a matter-of –fact, "but I would like some advice and suggestions to my things". He got up from the couch and placed down his book on the table, "Alright. I'll come I need to get some things for Alice as well."

Right then, Emmett planned to make his appearance "Oh! I want to come if it evolves Edwards's sex life!" I throw a punch at him and he laughed getting up "Just kidding Edward. I'll come just to see if there's something cool I'll like". We all walked down the halls and towards the doorway.

"Whose car are we taking?" Jasper asked, "I don't really care but I mean it's always between you to on Emmett's Jeep or Edward's Volvo." Jasper had a point we always had a fight whether or not I get to drive or Emmett does. "I get to drive because I'm the oldest" Emmett said pounding his chest in triumph. I choked back a laugh in my throat and snickered. "What's so funny?" he asked glaring at me. I was way older than he was! And yet he says he's the oldest just because he's tall and bigger.

"I'm older than you are Emmett!" I said laughing loudly. Jasper soon joined in and we were both laughing hysterically until, I remembered I needed to get the things for tonight before. "Alright just to make this fair and easier, draw picks". Drawing picks were easy; you just had to pick the right one. "Ok whoever has the red pick gets to drive." Jasper said sounding like a referee which he probably is half the time we fight.

Jasper lowered the sticks and mixed them up, hiding the color of the sticks in his hands. I tried to read his mind but he was blocking it form me. I growled in annoyance and picked the right which was blue. Emmett chose the left which left him with the red pick. "Boo yah! I get to drive who's the winner?" He said smiling in accomplishments. Jasper and I walked out of the house shaking our heads as we climbed into the Jeep.

Emmett soon followed and we headed towards Newton's store within 5 minutes. Perfect, now my plan was in action as soon as I got my things and headed out of the store. We all walked in and went towards different parts of the store, I had to admit we had half of the things they sold here just to keep our appearances up and they got new things that looked just like the same as the others.

I walked past the shoes aisle to find Emmett trying on shoes. _**Damn! Humans have such small feet compared to mines! Who look at those it looks huge maybe a right one for me. Damn, it broke I better hide it before someone comes…**_Emmett thought, I couldn't help it but let out a laugh.

"Cullen?" I heard a voice call to me. I stiffened and looked into their thoughts. _**What are Cullen's and his brothers doing here now? **_Now I knew whose voice it was. Mike Newton's, that vile creature, I did know his parents owned the place but I didn't expect him to work today, damn. I turned around and smiled "Hello Mike" my voice filling in with fake happiness.

"What are you doing here? Is there something you need?" he asked voice dripping out with irritation. _**Damn him and his good looks and charm. I wished Bella would see he's a fake and that I'm much of a better guy than he is. If Bella were with me instead of him we could…**_Mike thoughts voiced out and drifting into images of him and Bella. How dare he? Bella was perfect and beautiful and here Mike is thinking of things he would do to her! What a pervert.

"Um yes, there is something I need, but I don't think you have it." I said walking to and turning a corner not even waving a goodbye. I found Jasper looking at some skiing items, looking at the snowboards. I walked up to him and he said "These boards aren't very bad. I think I'll buy them but redo it, it's a little plain and dull." He was right they were dull and plain. The one he chose was gray and it was scratched up. "Ok if your going to buy it go now, because were going to check other stores in Seattle and I'm going to find Emmett before he goes and does something stupid." Sighing I left off and went to go find Emmett. It was easy to find him when he was working out on the exercise machine.

He had taken off his shirt and a few ladies passing by checked him out and went up to get his number which he declined but gave them a swift kiss. As I walked past them I heard one say _**Wow! That one past us was so hot; I could just have sex with him on my bed and toast him up! I wouldn't even care if he was a drug maniac!**_ Ok, that lady was crazy and a drug maniac? I mean I am slim but did I look like drug maniac? As I went by to Emmett I asked him "So making the ladies fall for you or trying the new advertisement, sugar lips?" I grinned at the name as Emmett came down placing a hand on my shoulder to balance him as he jumped down.

"Oh it was nothing sweetie pie" he said laughing loudly or more like roaring. An old man passed by and stared at me and Emmett. _**Oh look at that sweet ass! I'd do him! Aw, if only Ernie were here, he would have gone over there and smacked those asses.**_ The old man thought. Ok what were up with these people? A crazy lady and now a gay and horny old man? People of the century. We walked to Jasper waiting at the end of the store doors, "What's with the disgust?" he asked as we came to the car. "You don't want to know and don't ask". I told him feeling disgusted as a shiver went up my spine to see the old man waving at us as we drove away.

As we sped to the highway, Emmett turned on the radio and listened to R&B and Rock which was fine with me but not my taste. Emmett was singing along the song "Pop Princess" by Click 5. It was hard to hold in my laughter as he hit a high pitched note.

"Wow Emmett, maybe you should go out for America's Worst Singer" Jasper giggled. He was right alright. Emmett was graceful at singing romantic slow songs but not like rap and stuff. "Way to go dude!" He snickered lifting up 2 thumbs.

I laughed and we soon parked into Seattle's mall underground parking lot. We came out and went to the elevator full of girls giggling about some new "hot" actor guy. We came to stop in front of the elevator and would wait for the next one to come. Apparently all of the girls stopped there conversation and stared at us. "Well?" said the lady with the red hair.

"Er, well what?" I said lightly confused. What the heck in the world were they talking about? We were waiting for the next elevator to come.

"Aren't you coming? I mean we have some room in here. Come in" she said blushing before pulling us in. We stumbled in a bit and saw that all the girls roamed their eyes all over our body. We turned around before pressing the button to make the elevator faster so we wouldn't stay in here much longer. As soon as the door closed, I was bombarded with thoughts that some of these girls shouldn't even have. Most thoughts were the same how it was _**Sweet Lord! Look at these guys! Oh my goodness look at the hair, face and huge muscular bodies oh yeah! To bad I'm with Kevin, it would so work out between us too. Oh, I think I'll ask each one of them out! If one rejects me its ok I got two more!**_ I turned around and saw a blonde looking at me with her blue eyes, I smiled at her and she blushed furiously.

She was about to tap my shoulder when the elevator opened and we all flew out of the room. I was glad I wouldn't be able to turn down the girl and politely leave without going mad. We split up and went to shop for our things. I went into the er, "play store" and bought some handcuffs for tonight. I laughed at myself as I saw my Bella handcuffed to my headboard looking at me confused. "Aw, going lucky tonight huh?" the guy behind the counter asked, his voice filling in with laughter also. I nodded and he said before I walked out, "Have fun!"

I walked into Bath and Body works and bought cucumber melon. It wasn't as strong as the other ones and it reminded me of the fresh nature outside. I went to pay for it before I saw or rather heard Lauren and Jessica right in the corner of the store watching me. I looked into their thoughts and knew right before I heard theirs that it was jealously of me and Bella.

_**Ugh! I don't know why Edward got with Bella she's so normal and plain, and I'm extraordinary! I'm prettier and much more attractive. Maybe I should go over there and ask if he wants to date me but then again I did get that mail about those two getting married. Oh who cares?!**_ Lauren thought as she was the most annoying person in the world and most conceded person I knew, besides Rosalie but she pushes them aside at times. Jessica's thoghuts were even worse she was thinking of positions I would do to her if we had sex and let me tell you they were the most revolting thing I would ever want to try out in the world.

I stepped to the counter and purchased the lotions before they could talk to me. I stood still a while and searched through thoughts to find Emmett and Jasper. I heard him repeat which game to get and it was pretty obvious to which one he would go to. Game Stop. He was deciding either Resident evil 3 or Halo 3. I say there are some hard choices to make.

I found Jasper quickly; he was in a bookstore nearby purchasing his things. At least it better than Emmett. The sooner we left the mall, the sooner I got to be with Bella. I picked up Jasper first and he had 2 bags of books, not bad, at least it wasn't like Alice's 5 bags per store. We saw Emmett through the window and knocked on it. He looked up and grinned. _**What do you think guys? Resident Evil 3 or Halo 3?**_ I just shrugged my shoulders not really caring as Jasper pointed to both. Emmett smirked and bought them in less than 2 minutes.

"Geez Emmett you take forever" I said, making my voice lack in tiredness. "Hey it's not like it's easy to choose!" he yelled out grinning from ear to ear. I wanted to move faster. I wanted to be with Bella as soon as possible. I think my impatience and excitement make Jasper laugh and quicken his pace. We went to the elevator as it was empty and made a quick escape.

As soon as we were in the parking lot we ran vampire speed and were speeding down the highway in no time. We were all very anxious to be with our woman as soon as we hit that driveway. In a matter of seconds we were in the driveway, I was surprised Bella, Alice and Rosalie haven't returned yet. But then again it was Alice and shopping.

Emmett parked his Jeep in the garage and we climbed out until I remembered I had to pick up something before Bella and the others got back. "I'll be back" I muttered before climbing into my Volvo and pulling out of the driveway. I turned down the windows and speed away to Port Angeles. I turned on the radio station to the classic music. The music was relaxing as I pulled into a parking spot and got out. I was in front of "Diamond Jewelry" and went to pick up the necklace I had bought her here.

Of course I knew the place it was where my whole family picked out rings but I had Bella's ring cleaned out here. I went up to the man in the suited form and he asked, "How my I help you sir?" in a deep voice. "Yes, I came by to pick up the diamond heart necklace for my fiancé", I said gently. "Oh yes right away Mr. Cullen". He ran off to the back and came back with the box.

"This is it. Am I right sir?" he asked a little scared I might say no. I smiled up at him and nodded my head in a reply of a "Yes, that's it. May I have it wrapped in a ribbon?" he nodded and wrapped a pink bow around it before handing it to me. "Thank you" I said politely. "Your welcome and have a nice day" he said before bowing. I turned and left heading for my car. I slid in and raced off towards my house. I was there in a mere 3 minutes.

I walked up the stairs and heard my families during sexual intercourse before heading towards my room. I passed Jasper and Alice's room when I heard "Jazz! Stay still!" it seemed she was having trouble controlling Jasper. I chuckled and went to my door a few feet away from my sibling's rooms. I put my hand on the door knob and twisted before I smelled a sweet scent that made my hand on the knob stop. "Bella?" I asked and stepped into the room where I found my sweet, innocent Bella in a deep blue corset surrounded by roses and candles in my room, on my bed.

She was stunning and very sexy. Her hair was curled and hung around her shoulders, her face was flushed with a blush and her make-up made her eyes stand out more. Her lips were fuller and were a very hard invitation to kiss. Her body was in the least clothing I have ever seen her wear and it gave me an erection. I saw every body of her curves and her pale legs looked long from where it was and smooth.

I closed the door and walked up to her. My only thought was _**by the looks of my sexy Bella, I don't think I'll be able to keep control of what happens tonight and what might be left for over the wedding**_. So in short words I don't think my angel and I were going to remain virgins before the wedding. I think it might just turn out to be something to remember for the rest of my existence.


	14. A Night to Remember

Chapter 14: A Night to Remember

BPOV

Edward came to sit at the end of the bed looking over me up and down, a grin breaking into his facial features. He took off his shoes and pulled down his black jacket. He was about to throw the jacket over but stood up and placed it onto his couch lightly before crawling back up to me.

I looked at him inquisitively and he just shook his head. I let it go and sat up so my feet curled up to my thighs. I placed a hand onto my thigh and leaned forward for a gentle sweet kiss. Edward leaned forward, closing the distance between us and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt a bulge in his jeans and saw his erection standing up and proud.

When I glanced up to his eyes, his regular topaz eyes turned dark into an onyx color. It was juts plain beauty. I smiled and pressed my body into his and soon he melted into my hands like dust.

"I missed you and thinking about you all the time through Alice's shopping torture." I whispered seductively into his ear. I licked his ear and nibbled lightly onto his earlobe. He moaned and kneaded his hands into my fair pulling my face closer to his while he moved to a side so I could get better access. "Easy access" I muttered softly.

"I missed you too. After that little performance earlier, I didn't think I could have been able to stand waiting until the wedding", he said gently as a low growl erupted from his chest. "Besides that, you look ravishing tonight. Did I ever tell you that?" he indulged, cocking his head questionably. I shook my head and he chuckled, sending me a scent of his exotic scent.

"My apologies Ms. Swan," he said, "how rude of me." He hovered above me and placed kisses along my face. My forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks and then kissed me fully on the lips. I kissed him back with passion and he slid his tongue across my lips asking for permission to enter. I giggled at the thought of not allowing him anything but myself to him. He didn't need permission and it wouldn't matter because it was either getting dazzled or being melted from his eye stare.

I opened my mouth in oblige and felt his tongue wrap around mines as I grazed my lips under his sharp teeth. He pulled back and began kissing my neck as he said sternly, "You shouldn't do that". I pushed his face away from me and cupped his face into my hands. He rested his head into my hands and closed his eyes.

He looked peaceful to me and it made me smile. "Why?" I asked. He opened his eyes and took my hands off his face as he placed them onto my face and held them there. "Because it's dangerous and it feels absolutely amazing." He finished off truthfully.

"Really?" I asked as a wave of pride rode over me. He nodded and continued to kiss me neck and went down to my collarbone sucking roughly. "Lay down" he ordered me. I laid down and sprawled across the bed, my hair twisting in with some rose pedals. He looked up and flashed me a dazzling face "Beautiful" he said with satisfaction.

I pulled him up and met him in a melting kiss. I breathed in and out remembering to breathe and trying so hard not to faint. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as I walked my fingers to his collar T-shirt. I fiddled with the buttons before unbuttoning them down his chest. I pulled away and kissed every new inch of skin discovered. He purred in pleasure and tugged lightly on my hair.

I breathed in a breath of air and finished with his shirt. I ran my fingers over his cold, muscular chest and felt him tremble in a shudder. "Cold?" I teased. He shook his head in a chuckle and went to undo my ribbon on my back. I pushed his arms out of the long sleeve shirt and threw into on the floor near his closet.

He pulled me up before undoing the ribbon and laying me back down. I knotted my fingers into his hair and swirled with a piece hanging out from above his head. He pulled the top of the corset off and let it land with his shirt in a pile. He ran his fingers down my sides before turning them back up and putting his face in the valley between my breasts.

He inhaled deeply and sighed. He lifted a hand to my left breast and massaged it as I moaned and tightened my fingers in his hair. I was sure if he were human it would have hurted. He then exhaled onto my breast as it erected from its hiding place and he placed his mouth onto my boob. It was delightful to have him do those things to me without evening trying. I gasped as he swirled his tongue around my nipple and sucked it as if he was a baby searching for his mothers milk.

I moaned and breathed out Edwards's name. I panted his name over and over as the pleasure started to build up in my body. I yearned for his touch and his touch only. Edward groaned and pulled away and walked towards his cd shelf. "Edwarddd" I whined as I missed his cold skin against mine. He just had to do it in the heat of our passion.

Edward glanced over his shoulder and flashed his teeth at me. He pressed the music and soft melodies came out from the speakers of pianists and musicians music masterpieces. It was calm and comfortable. I pulled his hand to me and laid him down. I climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, my legs folding around his sides. He laid his hands onto my legs and rubbed it going higher each time I buckled my hips down to grind against his.

I leaned down and kissed him as my tongue came to push into his lips. He opened up without complain and our tongue wrapped around each other as if holding someone close for life. I trailed my fingers down his chest and reached the waist band to his black khaki shorts. I pulled away from his lips and kissed down his neck, sucking a little on his collarbone as my fingers went under his waist band feeling his cold skin heat under my touch.

"Oh Bella..." Edward spoke as he pulled my black lacy panties off. I stiffened as he put them up to his face and threw them onto his couch. "Im keeping that if you don't mind. You smell amazing and I don't want to forget what you smelled like after change you".

My heart soared as he finally understood my part of the bargain to his. I would be with him forever as he would be mine. And mines alone. I kissed him hard filling him with all the love I had for him. He seemed to understand because he kissed me back with twice the force just a little gentler.

I pulled his shorts off before rubbing my hand over his crotch and grabbing it. I blushed and pulled away for air. Edward smiled and licked the air in anticipation. I giggled and pulled his boxers off as well throwing it to the floor. I grabbed his cock in my hand and squeezed it, Edward in response squeezed my hips. I bent down and licked the top of the head before engulfing him in my mouth. I spread his legs and sat in between them.

I grabbed his balls and massaged them gently into my hands as Edward's thumb rubbed outside of my clit, making me wetter. "Edward" I gasped in pleasure as I quickened my pace on his cock bobbing up and down faster and sucking harder. I let my teeth rake against his hard, cold dick before he thrusted into my mouth.

I groaned loudly and felt Edward stick his fingers into my core. It was amazing how I could pleasure him and him I. He was so good and quickened his face and thrusted harder my body shook with him as he pulled in and out of me. It made me sad to know that we couldn't do sex together but it didn't mean we couldn't do oral sex with each other. It was amazing; no words couldn't even describe how wonderful this felt.

I felt a tightening in my stomach and Edward knew it was coming and used his vampire speed to quicken his pace. Soon enough I hit my climax, I screamed his name out and my juices spilled out while his fingers picked up my juices and licked them off his fingers. As he finished up licking up my juices, he started to breathe harder and faster and I knew he was close so I sucked harder and went faster. Nonetheless he climaxed and his juices flowed into my mouth.

He tasted like velvety honey. "Lets try something a little new but nothing further". I told him seriously. But then I giggled and broke out into little hysterical laughs. I picked up his hands and placed them on my hips, I lifted my hips and my pussy over his large cock and felt a slight panic over me.

What if during the wedding night something goes wrong? What if he won't fit? I decided to push the thought out and tried it out. I let out a shaky breath before lowering myself only a inch over his dick and moaned. It was amazing even if only his head was inside it felt right and he filled part of the whole that wanted to be only taken by my true love, Edward.

Edward moaned and gripped my hips tight in his hands. It quite hurt and when I moved up, he just pushed me back down on top of him over a inch. I kissed him softly on his lips before going into his ear and said in a husky voice "I think we should stop love". He nodded, his eyes closing, before releasing me and I rolled onto my sides next to him.

I looked at my hips and poked at it. I held in a deep wince as the pain scrubbed into my body. I was sure it would leave a bruise on by tomorrow. It was fun but I was oh so tired of the shopping and the oral sex just now (even if we didn't talk). I placed my head on his arms that were spread out over the bed and pulled the blanket to cover our bodies. I draped a lazy arm over Edward and kissed his chest whispering "I love you. You'll always be in my heart", before sleep took me away to a deep slumber.

**So what do you think? Review if you wish : And also tell me if you want me to do this in Edward POV and get back to the story. Thanks! P.S Sorry I'm taking forever, I'm trying to come up with a new story for Twilight. When it's up I shall tell you and you'll be able to find it in my profile. Also sorry about the short chapter, I'm getting lazier every now and then when summers here .**

**-Azndragon546**


	15. Just Being Us

Chapter 15: A Day of Just Being Us

**Sorry, I didn't want to write Edward POV for that night because it was going to take me longer than expected. If you still want me to then I'll be totally fine with that, I'll just post it up as a different story ok? And I know that some people can't wait till the wedding so I'm going to make the days move just a little faster in the next chapter.**

EPOV

Tonight was absolutely amazing. Who knew it would feel like this? For once in my life, I'm actually glad I saved my virginity for someone special, like my sweet Bella.

I looked down and saw her sleep quietly, rolling over so that her back was to me and her arm curved around under her pillow. The blanket didn't do much to hide her perfect curves and smooth, creamy skin. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and placed a gentle hand on her hips.

I lifted the blanket to see a purple bruise forming and darkening into a different shade. I frowned and started to massage it gently. Trying not to disturb her in her sleep. She winced a little when I pressed down a little harder and scooted closer to me. I kissed her lips softly before getting out of the bed.

I grabbed my boxers and pulled it on. I ran and grabbed a soft comforter from my closet and tucked it around her whispering "I love you" before leaving the room. I walked down the halls and downstairs.

I found Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper at the table; TV on but playing cards. Of course they were done doing their "thing" with their wives so all they wore were some boxers. I grinned and sat in a chair at the table. "Want to play?" Jasper asked without looking up from his cards.

"What game?" I challenged smirking. Everyone's thoughts were about the same before sighing and said in a annoyed unison voice "Poker". I grinned just knowing how good they knew me.

Poker was my absolute favorite game to challenge anyone in this house. Everyone knew that because when everyone tried to cheat there minds would immediately block out their thoughts or think of whatever they were trying to block from me. "Sure" I smiled.

Carlisle grabbed all the cards and shuffled it quick and passed each player a number of cards. I picked mines up and scanned quickly. Right before I was going to place my cards on the table, I heard a violent scream. "Bella!" I heard Alice cry.

Panic overflowed me and before I even knew it, I was running up the stairs toward my room. Alice was in my room, pounding on the door of my bathroom. "Alice what's wr-" my sentence however was cut when I smelt sweet blood from the bathroom, Bella's blood. I started to panic. "Bella, honey, are you ok?" I asked softly.

It took a couple of minutes for her to answer before saying "I'm fine. Just fell silly me" she said breathing out heavily. She sounded fine and her heart was still quickened by the fall. I needed to see her no matter what.

"Bella I'm coming in" I answered simply, without bothering to ask before pulling the door open. I gasped as I saw Bella wrapped in a towel, wet lying down on the floor, eyes closed. I saw blood flowing over her smooth, skinny legs onto the floor and the cut from the bathtub edge. I held in my breath and ran to her and picked her up carefully. She winced in my arms as I carried her to my bed. "Alice call Carlisle" I said as I laid her down and wrapped a towel around her leg from further bleeding.

Bella sighed and opened her eyes to look at me. A sad smile grazing her lips. I smiled back at her and kissed it gently. Carlisle came into the room with his bag and made his way to the other side of Bella. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She tried to sit up but I placed a hand down gently onto her shoulder laying her back down. "You need to rest love" I said softly.

"I'm alright really, my leg just hurts a bit" she gasped as Carlisle pulled the towel away. "You can breathe now Edward, the blood's faint" he murmured. I breathed out and went by Carlisle to help lift her leg. As we lifted her wounded leg she winced and gripped the sheets for the pain. I worriedly glanced towards her and unwound her hands from the sheets into my hands, feeling the warmth soaking into my body. She relaxed as Carlisle placed a bandage on her cut and wrapped some gaze on it before putting it down.

"It should heal fine before the wedding but be careful the wound was fairly deep and it will hurt a bit alright? Also get some sleep your body needs some time to recover." Bella nodded at his request and he left. "Sorry I'm just too clumsy for all humanity" she said letting out a little giggle.

"Don't worry love it's alright. I love you for it anyways. I love everything about you. You're my very existence and the happiness in my life" I spoke honestly, my voice filling in with love. I laid down next to her before forgetting she didn't have any clothes on anymore. "Do you want me or Alice to change you?" I said getting up from the bed.

She looked at me love filled in her eyes; love for me. "I want you to change me. I love you and I want you to be the only one who has my heart and soul." She said sitting up and attempting to walk towards me, tripping slightly. I caught her and kissed her forehead softly. "Be right back" I whispered and went into the closet.

I looked through the closet and picked out my T-shirt for her to wear. I absolutely loved it on her, she looked sexy and cute in my clothes. I smiled and ran back to find her looking out towards the window. I went to her and grabbed her towel tugging lightly for her to see me. She looked at me eyes glistening in the light and kissed my lips.

I kissed back pulling the towel down, I pulled away from her lips and stared at her perfect body. I loved looking at the curve of her lovely breasts, flat stomach, squeezable butt and her long, slender legs not forgetting her creamy skin and beautiful face. I looked up at her heart-shaped face, chocolate brown eyes, thin check bones, long curly eyelashes, brown soft wavy hair and her beautiful plump pink lips. Her beauty amazed me and absolutely took my breath away.

She smirked and asked "Are you just going to ogle at me or put that shirt on Mr. Cullen?" Oh whoops I forgot about that and smiled. "Why of course Ms. Swan anything for you." She lifted her arms above her head, giving med a good look at her cleavage. I bent down and kissed each breast before pulling each one into my mouth and sucking lightly. She moaned and kneaded her hands into my hair pulling me closer. "More…" she whispered out of breath.

I pulled away and she pouted, kissing her quickly before slipping her arms through the arm sleeve and pulling it down her body. I used my vampire speed to go into the closet and brought back her some panties to wear.

After Bella decided that she was going to marry me, she brought some of her clothes here to change into. Knowing her, she would need some clothes every so often just in case of emergency or just some extras. The panties I grabbed her was one of my favorite. It was a light blue pantie with sides that had cute open patterns revealing her pale, creamy skin. I smiled as I lifted both legs and slid the underwear over her legs.

I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on each of her bruised hips and slipped the pantie on the rest of the way ending on her hips. I picked her up in my arms and she pressed her face into my chest snuggling in. Bella breathed in my scent as I laid her down easily tucking her in and pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my love", I whispered. She opened her beautiful brown eyes to me and pressed a kiss into my cheek. "G'night" her voice slurred as she fell into a light, deep somber.

I grabbed a book on my bookshelf and adjusted the light to a softer lighting. I slid into place near Bella as she placed her head onto my lap, hugging my legs. I leaned down and inhaled her scent before continuing to read _Wuthering Heights._ Yup this day or night, was just the time when we were just being us.

**Short chapter and I apologize! I will continue this and update every once in a week ok? Because I really want to speed up the process of the wedding and I know you readers are all anxious. There will be more chapters because I hate short stories : No offense because I love reading other peoples fanfictions when their so good and romantic! I also wanted to let you guys know my new story **_Past Mistakes, Future Changes _**is on and wanted you guys to check it out and see if I should continue! : Also I never had sex so yeah, saving it for marriage 3 Ok awkward but then again****write sex or um "lemon" stories.****Thanks readers! –Azndragon546**


	16. Back

Chapter 16: Back

BPOV

After last night's event, I was extremely tired. I knew that once my head hit into Edward's lap, I instantly fell asleep. My dream was in a doze as I appeared in a white room covered with wedding listing of table cloth colors, food plates, flower preparations and arrangements, etc.

(The dream is in bold, just so you know! If it stops at the bold letters then the dream is over.)

**But the thing that kept my eyes in them middle was Edward without his shirt, arms behind his head. Suddenly, the scenery changed and we were in our meadow. His chest sparkling as the sun hit his chest, glittering all over the place. I instinctively stepped forward and his head snapped into my direction. His eyes smoldering as he picked up a hand and curled his index finger, signaling me to come closer. **

**I walked over to him, or should I say ran and jumped onto him. He snaked his arms around me and I slid my hands across his chest; touching his abs and feeling his muscles tremble in the making. I smiled and kissed him hard and passionate on the lips. He kissed me back eagerly and slid his hand to the hem of my shirt before pulling it off revealing me in a bloody lace bra.**

**He growled and flipped over our positions so that I was on the ground and he was hovering above me. He fingered the edge of my jean waist band and unbuttoned the button, sliding my jeans down my legs in one swift motion. I tugged at Edward's **

**jeans and he stood up quickly, unbuttoning it and then kicking it off. The only thing that separated between us now was our undergarments which were my thong and his boxers. **

**We locked eyes with each other as we slid each others underwear off. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me as I pulled him into a kiss. My fingers ran through his hair pulling it away from his face as I closed my eyes in pure bliss. My head was pounding from the lack of oxygen as he moved towards my neck, his lips never leaving my skin. I breathed air in and out of my nose trying to control my breathing. **

**Edward kissed down my neck, to my collarbone were he sucked and licked it down to my chest. My chest was rising up and down as he took my breast is his mouth and sucked on my nipple, while playing my other breast pinching it and rolling it over and over with his thumb. I moaned and lifted my hips to meet his, feeling his cock harden and sprang up in my slightest touch. Edward groaned and slid his hand down to my navel, cupping my pussy.**

**I arched off the ground grinding into him as hard as I could. He suppressed a groan and grinded back just as hard but not hard enough to break me. I slipped a hand down his chest and planted small kisses along the way down. I stuck my tongue out into his bellybutton and swirled my tongue around the circle before dipping in low. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged lightly whispering "Oh yeah baby don't stop".**

**And I didn't intend to. I placed both my hands on the inside of both his thighs and rubbed them up and down, letting them slip behind him and grabbed his butt cheeks before squeezing each one and smacked them. I laughed and ran my fingertips back up his front thighs and let out a light breath onto his cock. **

**Edward shivered and I took a chance to look at him. He had his hands in my hair and his head was thrown back in pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked down at me before I slid my hand up and down his cock creating friction. I squeezed and took him into my mouth. I could feel he was rock solid and cold but I loved that about him. It's not everyday you can have sex with a vampire right?**

**I slid my tongue onto the top of him and sucked hard on his top. He started to thrust into my mouth hitting the backside of my throat before tightening his hold on my hair. I wrapped my hands around his dick and started to squeeze and slid up and down on him. I suddenly felt him tense up and sped up. In more than a minute his cummed. **

"**That's was amazing" He said in a low, husky voice. I grinned at him and placed my hands on his shoulders before kissing him and using my right hand to guide his cock to my entrance. He looked into my eyes for reassurance and I simply nodded. He slipped in slowly and both moaned. I felt absolutely no pain.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked tentatively. I smiled and kissed his shoulder gently, "I'm not alright. I'm great". He smiled but moved in a slow even motion. I could feel my insides quenching from the sudden pleasure coming off and felt that I was about to explode any minute. I needed my release and I needed it soon.**

"**Edward...Faster...Harder...Anything…"I said in breaths from each thrust. I lifted my hips to meet his and thrusted up when he pulled out. He went deeper and I moaned from the sensation. I felt my body sweat from my body sudden perspiration and felt sticky all over.**

**Edward complied and went faster and harder hitting just the right spots. I hugged myself to him as I said his name after each of his powerful yet deliciously wonderful thrusts, "Edward, Edward, Edward" was all I managed to get out. He smiled at me before a growl ran through his chest. His body shook in pleasure before we both exploded in pure satisfaction. **

"**I love you Bella" he purred before falling onto me and laying his head in the valley of my breasts. "I love you too Edward" I said as a bright cheesy smile spread across my face. Suddenly he pulled us into a sitting position before shaking me awake. "Come on Bella, you have to get ready for today."**

**What was he talking about? "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. He chuckled before saying "Come on Bella wake up".**

My eyes fluttered open before I felt light kisses on my face. I sighed in joy and wrapped my arms around my angel holding him tightly to me. "Good morning, love. I thought you weren't ever going to wake up from the sound of your little dream last night" he chuckled lightly.

My eyes shot up in surprise and I pulled away from him. What dream? Oh god- did I just have a sex dream about me and Edward? I felt the blood rush up to my face before turning away from him. His face looked calm and he smirked. "What happened?" I asked carefully.

"Oh nothing bad. Just that you were rubbing yourself against me and kept moaning my name. You also took me by surprise when you pulled my penis and glided it to your pussy rubbing it against each other so that my cock was all covered my your sweet juices." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I wasn't sure if you were going to remain a virgin until the wedding. I was almost about to ravish you that instant".

I blushed furiously and tried to get out of bed. Of course with my luck, the wound on my leg from last night was still in pain, causing me to slip off the bed. I landed on the floor with a _thud_. I used my arms to pull on the bed, trying to stand up even when my leg was practically screaming at me from the pain searing through my legs. I winced and gasped in pain as I felt the muscles in my legs pull as I stretched my legs.

Edward on the contrary was laughing until he heard me wince on the floor. He looked down at me from the bed and stretched his arms to my body lifting it gently. I screamed when the pull was tighter and I shot forward and clutched my leg trying to stop the tension in them. I felt it slowly disappear as my hand tightened around my leg, releasing it from its pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern and worry filling his voice. I looked up and nodded saying a little "Thanks". He carried me to the bath room and set me on the toilet going out for a couple of minutes to use the restroom. After a minute or so he came back in and turned on the bath tub. "Who are you running the bath tub for?" I asked Edward curiosity lacing into my voice.

"For you silly" he answered back, flashing a dazzling smile to me. I looked at him confused. "But I just took one yesterday" I said, reaching the knob to turn it off. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently before touching my cheek with the back of his hand. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Remember you didn't get thoroughly clean because of yesterdays mishaps. Well I'm getting you completely cleaned for tonight when we meet up with Charlie and the arrival of Renee ok?" He said. Oh that. I had totally forgotten about when my mother was about to arrive because of the past weeks "adventures".

"Do I really have to?" I pleaded, sticking my bottom lip out, pouting. His eyes flashed to my lips before he crushed them into mine, sliding his tongue out to rub against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I, in return, opened it giving him access to me. His tongue filled my body senses and my knees began to buck under my body. His arms wrapped themselves around me in an embrace and pulled me tighter to him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and slid it across the top of his mouth roof. I began to wrap my legs around his body and bring him closer when I felt the pain coming. Being Edward, he sensed it and pulled away before I could deepen the kiss.

"Yes, you have to. Besides your clothes are already off", he smirked in accomplishment. Like he said, my shirt, well his, was off and my panties were in his hand. How did he do it? I have no possible idea. I grabbed his hand in mines and lifted my panties from his hand. "What are you doing with my panties Edward?" I asked my voice turning husky and his hand rubbed my back up and down. I felt my wetness dripping down my legs as I lifted it up to his face closely, in front of his nose.

He snatched it from me before I had time to blink. "Those are the ones I love on you and the one I want to keep" he answered smoldering his eyes to mine. He kept his gaze to mine as he picked me up and lowered me into the hot bath. I sighed as I felt the hot water relax my body and said "You are a huge cheater Edward Cullen". I closed my eyes as I let the water soothe my body.

Edward chuckled before kissing my head, sitting down near the tub. I opened my eyes and stared at him as he put his arms on to bath tub edge and lay his head on his forearms watching me. "Are you just going to watch me?" I asked feeling embarrassed and the blush rising into my cheek. He just tilted his head before doing my favorite crooked smile and nodded. "Yes. I love watching you do anything, especially bathing".

I felt my face turn hotter and redder and thought that my face would have looked like a tomato to him. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips before turning forward and picking up the shampoo. I sat up straight as I poured some into my hand and lifted it to my head before scrubbing it into my scalp. As I ran my hand into my hair cleaning it thoroughly, I looked from the corner of my eyes to Edward and saw him staring straight to my chest. The look in his eyes gave me confidence that Edward loved my body like I loved his. I closed my eyes as the shampoo came close to my eyes and searched for the shower nozzle.

Edwards hand came in contact with mines, passing it to me and turned it on. I felt the water flow over me as it washed away the remaining dirt in my hair. I suddenly felt his hands in my hair getting out the excess shampoo in my scalp kneading it gently. He turned to knob off and passed me the conditioner as I poured some on my hand doing the same process with the shampoo just putting it on the ends on my hair. I ran my fingers through them and felt that they turned soft and sprayed the water onto it making sure no knots were in my hair.

I looked at Edward and his face had a perfect angel smile I almost melted but remembered I had to clean my body. "Edward, can you help me wash my body?" I asked warily. He smiled evilly saying "Of course my love. I can help with that", his eyes sparkled like they never have before. If I hadn't known I'd think he was like a teenage boy, getting told that he would be able to get a game system or go to Universal Studios.

He placed his hands under my arms bringing me up to stand before making me lean against a wall. He rolled his boxers up a bit before stepping into the bathtub with me grabbing the soap and pouring a big glop onto his hand. He first spread some over my chest before continuing to my arms stroking them softly before moving down and massaging my feet before sliding the rest of the soap over my legs. When he got to the inner thigh he slowed down and went to my clit, rubbing it slightly. I bucked my hips forward on a urge for his to continue but he went around and turned me over so my back was facing him.

He rubbed my back and went down lower, kissing my butt cheeks before rubbing it in circles with the soft touch of the soap. I gasped in pleasure as my head laid back on his shoulder as his hands went back to my chest massaging it before pinching my nipples. He put the nozzle back on the top and turned it on letting the water clean the soap away as his hands roamed my body. His hand found my clit and slid a finger in as my muscles clenched around his finger as he continued to pump in and out of me. He added two, then three more fingers into me as my orgasm was about to come and pulled it away. I growled in frustration and saw him grab a towel and wrap it around me before draining the bathtub.

He slid out and grabbed another towel drying his legs as I walked to the closet. You couldn't actually call it walking more like limping towards the closet. I went in and pulled out a pair of denim jeans and a yellow blouse before settling them down and picking up a fresh pair of panties and a bra. These were actually my favorite because they were comfortable and pretty. The bra and panties were pearl white and had little bows on the side and middle to make it look cute.

I slipped my bra on and then my panties. "Edward" I could practically see a smile forming on his face as I called for him. "Yes" he answered back coolly. He was expecting this of course, for me to call him to help and then tease me like back in the bathroom. I wasn't going to let him win, no I wouldn't. "Oh never mind. I got it".

I attempted to place my good leg in the slot but failed when my legs gave out and I fell onto the floor with a loud bump. Edward was suddenly by my side lifting me up and making me lean against the closet door as he locked lips with mine. I felt him slip my jeans over my legs, zip it up and buttoned it down keeping my body pressed closer to him. I felt the coolness of his skin as we made skin on skin contact except that my chest was covered by my bra. I pulled away fro his lips and slid my hand down his chest, placing it upon his erect member and rubbing him slightly. I pulled my hand away, moved back and smirked as I saw his eyes turn black before taking my hand and leading it back to his member.

I slipped my hand under his boxers and grabbed him roughly as I pumped him up and down. I squeezed him time and time again as he crushed his lips to mine before grinding into me. I pulled on his dick and he growled in our lips before pulling away and planting kisses on my head up to my ear, nibbling it gently. I sucked on his neck hard and bit down softly placing my head down on his shoulder and I continued to pump him. I felt him tense and I speed up and slowed down creating a crazy rhythm and soon I felt his cock spill out his juices onto my hand. I pulled it out and licked it with my tongue spreading some onto my lips before kissing his lips.

I turned around and grabbed my blouse buttoning it fast. I placed my white flats on the floor and put my feet into them. Picking it up slowly and lifting the back heel straight, I walked back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. By the time I was done, Edward was done dressing lying on the bed. I walked to the door and turned to him, suddenly behind me an inch apart. Edward couldn't go out today since it was sunny and thought that I might as well go so that I would see him later tonight anyhow.

I could smell him and felt my head drown in his mist but shook it off. I grabbed his hand and he led us downstairs to find his family around the table playing monopoly.

I laughed and they all turned to look at me questionably. "Monopoly guys?" I joked, keeping my voice light not trying to offend them. Emmett smiled and everyone else shrugged before turning back to the game. Edward kissed me a goodbye and before I got a chance to get into my car I heard a "WHOO! I WON! NOW EVERYBODY HAS TO BE SUPER HEROS OR VILLAINS THIS HALLOWEEN!" Emmett shouted making me jump. I saw Edward laugh and I stuck my tongue at him before hopping in and turning my engine on. My car roared to life with a _cluck _and I drove down the driveway.

I opened my window and felt the warm air hit my face as I drove back to my house. I pulled into the driveway to see Jacobs rabbit parked in the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser. I parked my truck on the curb of the sidewalk and pulled my keys from my truck before walking up to the door. I opened the door with the key under the eave and went to the kitchen to hear Charlie saying "-Yes I wish she hadn't decided to marry him either but it's her choice and if Edward is what it takes to keep her happy, I won't interfere" I heard him say sincerely.

My mouth hung low, I was surprised yet again by how sincere Charlie had been about me and Edwards's engagement. I walked into the kitchen, aware of the fact when I ran to Charlie and gave him a huge hug, he jumped up in surprise. He hugged me back awkwardly and patted my head. "Thanks dad. This means a whole lot to me" I whispered traitor tears falling out of my eye.

He pulled me out of the hug and turned me to face Jacob. I ran to him and hugged him back fiercely. Jacob stood stiff for a while before wrapping him warm, big muscular arms around me that I so often remembered. Charlie coughed a bit saying he was going to watch the game and left, deciding that we probably wanted a moment to be alone.

I pulled back and looked at his face. It was pained both good and bad. My hands moved from his waist to his neck and up to cup his cheek. "Where have you been? You had me so worried!" I cried clinging to him. He swept my hair from my face away and kissed my forehead. His arms around me tightened and pulled me to him. I felt my tears leak into his shirt and looked up rubbing my eyes.

I was sure my eyes were puffy and red but I didn't care. All I cared about was that Jacob was back. "I'm sorry. I had to get away" His voice was far away like someone trying to remember something by having a flashback. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door, "Could we go for a walk?" I nodded. But he mouthed "Tell Charlie" and grinned when I hit my forehead.

I walked to the couch Charlie was lying on and was about to tell him when I found him snoring onto the couch. I didn't want to wake him up so I wrote a note on the sticky pad and put it on the table right beside him. He opened the door and I felt the summer breeze hit my face. The summer breeze was relaxing and surprising not as hot as I thought.

"So are you going to tell me where the hell you've been?" I croaked out since my throat was still a little dry from the crying. He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes, "Actually I don't know where I went but it was easy to find my way back, somewhere near the farthest part of northern Washington. I needed to think" he glanced at me and continued "about some stuff".

"What kind of 'stuff'" I pressed. He sighed while bringing a hand up to his head before running it threw his messy hair. I grabbed his other hand and held it between my hands, kissing it softly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and for a second if someone saw this they would've thought me and Jacob were dating. But right now I didn't care; I leaned into his warmth taking in as much as I could. His scent was still like a forest scent with some strong leaf odor.

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about your wedding with the bloo- Edward. He's a lucky guy or vampire, getting to marry the most beautiful and nicest girl in the world." He sighed. His eyes knotted together and then we stopped to sit right in front of Charlie's house with a tree covering the sunlight right above us. "I have to tell you something. A reason why I left was because one, I couldn't stand the fact that you love me and Edward but decide to take Edward to marry with".

I was about to say something but he added quickly "I know that you love us both in different ways but I wished it hadn't have been like this. I wish you were with me and that we would have been together and had something. I could have made you happy! I cold have been able to do things with you **he** couldn't have done without you getting hurt. I could have married you and had kids and we would die together old, like loved couples!" he yelled flying his hands around like explaining something to god. He stood up, looking down at me before grabbing my hands and pulling me up off the sidewalk too.

He took a minute or so to calm down before turning his black eyes to mine. We locked eyes and he grabbed me around my waist crushing me to his chest. He leaned down and whispered, "Another reason why I left was because I didn't know what to think of that letter sent to me about your wedding with **him.** I had given thought to coming but I didn't know, so I went here to try and clear things with Charlie and it clearly didn't work. And" Before he could continue I held a hand up to stop him.

"Wait. What letter?" I asked. He looked at me skeptically and laughed. I still didn't get it. What letter? I hadn't sent a letter. I mean I meant to but after what happened I figured he wouldn't have wanted to come to the woman he loved wedding and attempt to forget her while seeing as how she was happy. When he saw the confusion swept in my eyes, his laughter died and he just stared at me like an idiot.

"The wedding invitation, Bells. You sent me one remember? When I got that it went along with Edwards little note to me saying and I quote '**Jacob, I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice. I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you – for her – for everything. Edward**' Why? I thought you remembered. Or have you forgotten about all of it and about me" his voice saddened as he thought about me forgetting about him. I wrapped my arms once again around his body and hugged him tightly saying, "I would never forget you. You're important to me too".

We broke apart as we heard a wolf howl from La Push, I'm guessing. Jake sighed and kissed me on the forehead letting it rest there before pulling away and stroking my cheek. "I have to go. The pack is waiting for me and I just came back which means I have a lot of explaining to tell them. Bye Bella. I love you, you'll be forever in my heart always" he said softly disappearing into the woods.

"I love you too Jacob and that love for you will never change no matter what happens" I whispered to the forest he disappeared into and walked back to the house, glimpsing twice to see if he came back. He didn't and I let those tears fall as he had gone and came back.

**Ok guys! What did you think? Ok so I let a little fluff to Jacob and Bella but you have to admit it's a cute little reunion. So tonight's the night of the Breaking Dawn party and tomorrow the book comes out finally! I love her. : Ok so I need to know what you readers think! . I have more fun treats to come like more parties, clubs, carnivals and maybe shopping. But what's better is shopping with Edward in the lingerie store 3 Review if you wish my dears! Also a new chapter is up on **_Past Mistakes, Future Changes._ **Check it out if you haven't read it yet.**


	17. Thoughts

Chapter 17: Thoughts

**Sorry folks! Moving so I had to pack everything up including my laptop :[ But I'm back so more to come! Don't leave me! Please (cheesy smile forming) Anyways my chapters will come up maybe once a week or twice depends if I can type fast enough for the story. Back to the story! :]**

EPOV

I waved Bella goodbye and stepped back into the house, closing the door. Emmett was extremely excited about this years Halloween costumes and announced that he was going to be "Superman". I chuckled and stepped onto the stairs before Carlisles' thoughts asked me to have a chat in his office. He pulled away from the table whispering to Esme about changing into a present he got her before kissing her softly and walking rapidly to the office before Emmett shouted out "Eww! Parents making out! GO get a room!" he cried covering his eyes.

I walked up the office and knocked softly. "Come in" he stated softly, turning around in his chair; hand locked and intertwined together. "Take a seat" I swiftly sat down and waited for Carlisle to speak.

"Well I see that the weddings coming up soon and I wanted to make sure that what you and Bella are doing is… safe. To say at the least" he said as I nodded. He hummed for a minute before coming up and sitting on his desk across from me, "I was wondering if you guys were planning to use protection. I know it won't be much help but at least it might help a little, just for being cautious ok?"

"Yes I was thinking about that while she was sleeping yesterday night. Would anything help to make it less painful for her?" I asked him. Hopefully Carlisle would know after all the years he's been through from the medical field. I know just as much but this was an experience I hadn't done and wanted it to be done right and I didn't know the human body as well as he.

"Well I wouldn't really know considering during my times we didn't have protection not that I needed it since I never done it before until after Esme and I got married. But since we were vampires I knew that we aren't able to reproduce so protection wasn't needed. But if you want I can pick some condoms, lubricants and others if you like but then again you can always ask Emmett knowing he's had more "use" with them with Rosalie then any of us" he chuckled out. Unfortunately Emmett heard that and yelled out "Hey! We were being curious! And some of that stuff works!"

"That's gross!" Alice shrieked out. Jasper chuckled and said "Hey Emmett no complaining. You and Rosalie are so loud you guys vibrate the house and could be heard from different continents!" Suddenly we all started laughing and I could see through Esme mind that Emmett was glaring at them.

"Well it's not our fault that we like to be loud and expressive!" Emmett bellowed proudly sticking out his chest. "Sure you are!" I laughed out below. Rosalie looked like she was going to blush even if she couldn't; she asked surprised "We aren't that loud are we?" I heard snickers below and whistled out, "Oh yes you guys are. You don't have to be a vampire to hear the "fun" you two do almost everyday at home or elsewhere".

Carlisle stopped laughing and grinned at me, "Well I just wanted to make sure you guys are well-prepared for this and can plan and do this all on your own. That's all I had to say but if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask" he stood up and I blurted out the question that I was so curious to know, "Carlisle? Could we, I mean Bella and I, have a baby? Is that possible?"

He sat down slowly, "Hmm, that's interesting. I absolutely have no idea, but that's a good question. Perhaps, maybe" he stopped and picked up a books looking through it "because I have not heard of a vampire and a human having a child. Or having sex. But that's interesting; well just have to wait and see, don't we?" He said gesturing at me with a hand and a grin. I smiled and nodded.

Downstairs I heard a squeak, "Ah! Let me go Emmett! I have to clean the car!" Rosalie screamed out. I heard a smack and heard Emmett's voice say "Come on Rose, we can do that later. I have plans for now" His voice was husky; I didn't need to see him to understand that. I walked out the door before hearing him whisper to me, "Tell Esme to meet me in 5 minutes" I chuckled and stepped onto the stairs.

"Esme" I called. She wasn't downstairs so I knocked on her door and she answered within a minute "Yes?" She was wearing a white robe and I could see she was setting up her night with Carlisle tonight. "Carlisle said 5 minutes" I ran up the stairs and into my room changing into a pair of black slacks and a white button-down shirt with a black tie. I mussed up my hair the way Bella loved it and grabbed my keys to the Volvo.

I descended the stairs walked to the door but before I could Alice came up to me with an expression I couldn't define. "What's wrong Alice? Is it the Volturi?" I asked quickly. She shook her head no and Jasper came up behind her. "It seems Alice lost Bella's vision while you were dressing. The _mutt's_ with her" he murmured. I growled low in my throat and pinched the bridge of my nose. "She'll be fine though right?" I asked tensely. She nodded before smiling and grabbing Jasper's hand saying, "You know what will make me feel better? SHOPPING!" dragging him to the garage and pulling out of the driveway.

I breathed slowly before rushing into my car not bothering for it to warm up. I sped through the highway thinking. How could she do this to me? I mean out of all the nights' it had to be tonight, when her mother was coming into town. I sighed and turned the corner to where her house was at stopping behind the bump between the trees and the road. I stepped out of the car and walked behind a tree to see them sitting down under a tree. They were talking about the wedding letter. The letter I sent to Jacob. _Damn it _I cursed in my thought.

"Wait what letter?" she asked curiously. I smacked my head on the tree; banging it again and again. The trees leaves were falling but it wouldn't fall down. The force didn't knock down the tree but it also didn't make a big noise, which I was glad of. "The wedding invitation Bells. Don't you remember? When I got that along with Edward's little note saying and I quote '**Jacob I'm breaking all the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and didn't want you to feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would've wanted the choice. I promise I will take good care of her, Jacob. Thank you – for Bella – for everything. Edward' **why? I thought you remembered. Or have you forgotten all about it and me" he ended sadly. I was speechless, and for once I was.

It was either between me being mad about Jacob telling her or the amusement that went through me to know that he remembered it. Either way it was astonishing. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly saying, "I could never forget you. You important to me too"

It broke my heart that she had to choose between us. But to put it to better thought, she did choose me over that mutt and for that I was glad. But still. It hurt for me to see how happy he made her and put her together at a time when I had done the damage of leaving her; thinking it was for the best and a right choice. But it wasn't, I put her in more danger than when we were together and she still is by being with me and she also was hurt during both processes. By wanting to become one of my kind, making a stronger build in our relationship and choosing between her love for me or her friendship with Jacob.

So many thought were running through me as they continued talking. I hadn't heard what happened until a howl and Jacob speak again "I have to go. The packs waiting for me and I just came back which means I have a lot of explaining to tell them. Bye Bells. I love you, you'll be forever in my heart" and then he disappeared into the forest leaving Bella behind with tears in her eyes, it broke my heart to know this hurt her more than it hurt me.

So walked to the house, her feet wobbling a bit but before she opened the door to the house she whispered out "I love you too Jacob and that love for you will never change, no matter what happens" letting her tears fall. She opened the door and disappeared from my sight. Sighing, I ran my hands through my messed up hair and jogged to the car, parking it on the curve behind Bella's truck. Walking up the walkway to the house, I heard Charlie's thoughts _I hope Bells is alright. _Charlie was just as worried as I was, but decided to give her some room to think. There was a game on tonight which meant he was home tonight early to get a head start before picking up Renee at the airport with Phil.

Knocking on the door softly, I heard Charlie walk towards the door his boots sneaking against the floorboards. "Hello Charlie" I said politely. He muttered something up like a 'hello' with a smile through his teeth and gestured for me to come in. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as Charlie sat back down on his scruffy chair. "Where's Bella?" I asked though I knew she was upstairs showering. I didn't mean to be impolite but I was craving to see her. "She's showering. But Edward let me ask you" he put the TV on mute and continued "Do you really love my daughter?"

I wasn't at all prepared for this but I was ready to answer. "Of course I do Charlie with all my heart. I know after what happened with my family leaving and all, I had hurt her a lot and I would never forgive myself for that. But Charlie understand that I love Bella so much it hurts. I would give her the world if she asked me to give it to her. I would die and protect her just so she could be safe and happy in my arms or another. I would happily do anything to make her happy" I said in a strong truthful voice.

"Alright but how do I know you won't hurt her the way you did last time hmm?" he questioned. "I would never do that to her. I promise to you and myself that I will never hurt her again or leave. Leaving, took a huge toll on Bella and myself. It would hurt too much for her and I, it was like I lost my other self and I changed so much during that time, my family hated having me around because I was so depressed I didn't react to anything or anyone"

Charlie nodded his head before saying "Alright I trust you but be warned that if you hurt my baby I'll hunt you down myself". I had to chuckle to this. "I hate to mention this to you Charlie but your actually not the first one to say this" Charlie cocked an eyebrow before saying "Really now?" I nodded and smiled when I said "Jacobs the first".

He chuckled and I joined him before he turned off the TV and glanced at the clock. "I'm going to go pick up Renee right now, so if Bella comes down tell her that" He walked towards me patting me on the shoulder and gave me a strong hand grip muttering "Welcome to the family son" before walking out the door.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to find Bella wrapped in a towel with curlers in her hair. She glanced up at me from the mirror on her desk and smiled. Her face was glowing with some blush on her cheeks, a light shade of black eye shadow that made her eyes stand out and glow as her lip gloss made her lips look like it had more volume and plump. She was gorgeous and she was all mine. I ran up behind her and snaked my arms around her back pressing her into my chest. I attacked my lips onto her pink flushed skin neck and kissed my way up to her cheek, muttering a "You are so beautiful. I can't believe your mine".

And I couldn't believe it because for once I was happy to say she said yes to me, that she would be mine and I would be hers. Her heart accelerated and blood rushed up to her rosy cheeks. She was stunning. "Now hold on a second. I have to finish getting dressed. Where's Charlie?" she asked breathlessly as I groped her breasts from above the towel.

"He went to pick up Renee and Phil from Port Angeles airport. We have a lot of time to keep us occupied" I finished tugging on her towel. She swatted my hand away before standing up and pushing me onto towards the bed. I felt my knees hit the end of her bed and she pushed softly, indicating me to fall down but I stayed in place. She sighed and her sweet scent knocked my breath out "Could you at least try to fall? Please? It's not fair my fiancé dazzles me when I cant even do that".

She was absolutely wrong. She dazzled me all the time. The way her skin flushed when she was embarrassed or mad, the scent of her strawberry hair and blood, the lusciousness of her plump, full sweet lips, and her tantalizing body that drove me insane by just staring at it. I fell down at that moment onto the bed and just thought of her fabulous body. A sigh escaped my lips and I sat up on the bed watching her as she picked her outfit for tonight. Her face was cute as it scrunched up when she thought what to wear.

Suddenly an idea pooped into my head that made me smirk. "Oh Bella?" I called to her sweetly.

"Hmm?" she hummed, turning around. I ran up to her and pulled her to my chest, "Would you mind it if I dressed you up for tonight?" I ran my hands along her sides, feeling all her wonderful curves. She shook and I looked at her, "Well?"

"Uh- ok" she stammered out as my hands dipped into her inner thigh, feeling the soft skin there and moving a bit higher. A moan escaped her delicious lips and I pulled my hand away before we got carried away. She whimpered and tugged on my hair with her hands indicating me to kiss those lips I loved so much. I kissed her softly, tasting the strawberry lipstick. "I love that favor on you" I grinned to her as I sat her down on the bed and opened her closet.

She blinked a couple of times from where she sat and slapped her face a little whispering, "cheating sexy vampire". I chuckled and opened her undergarment apartments. Bras and panties were lined up by color and by sets. There were many colors; from red to black. And it was lacy. Lacy. Lacy. Lacy. I didn't understand why so many women needed sexy lingerie but when I met Bella, all that thoughts fell right out of the window. That was when I first Bella in that sexy number wore the day were went to our meadow after the beach. Ah, good long time memory.

I picked up a white set; it was lacy and had a bow in the front of the bra in them middle of where the clasp was and a small bow on the top of the lacy panties. I held them up for her as she looked at it and dropped her towel and began. I turned around to go back to the closet when she said "Huh? I don't remember Alice buying this for me but then again I don't remember a lot of things Alice buys me. I think its going to be my favorite for a while" she giggled.

I pulled out a mint green dress (with straps bigger than the bra straps to hide) that flared around above the hips and was opened on the back until the lower part of her back. It was beautiful and I wondered why she never wore it. A red paper caught my eyes and I grabbed it quickly. It was the price tag from _John Flaire Congreg _collection. Whoever the guy was, the dress was amazing.

I turned around and found Bella sitting on the chair, uncurling the rollers in her hair. The lingerie on her looked amazing. It showed her curve of her hips and breasts, made her wonderful pale skin glow, and gave her breasts a push up to get that cleavage I loved to see on her. The rollers fell onto the desk as she messed her hair a bit, giving it a volume and made it surround her face like an angel. I pulled her onto her feet as she had a surprised expression on her face as I lifted her arms in the air and slipped the dress on.

She looked down confused and smiled as my eyes roamed excitedly over her glorious body. It made her look bright and colorful and well happy. I loved it as much as the color blue on her. When she spoke up it startled me a bit, "How do I look?"

"Absolutely like an sexy lamb you are" I growled out as I pushed her against a wall. She giggled before gasping as she felt the hardening of my member pressed into her stomach softly. She moaned and twirled her fingers into my hair, tugging me down until my lips met hers half way up. It was soft and warm. She ran her hands over my shoulders holding me there, bringing up fire trails she left as she placed it upon my left top part of my chest, over my heart.

She pulled apart, tippy toeing up to whisper in my ear "I love you, Edward Cullen. My very sexy, loving lion". My breath stopped and I pulled back gazing into her eyes. In her eyes it wasn't afraid or scared. Her eyes were full of warmth, love and trust for me, just me and only me. I loved her just as much. "I love you too, Bella Swan. My beautiful, innocent lamb" I whispered back before pulling her face back to mines and crushing my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her petite waist and her arms around my neck.

Our lips moved together as so did our breaths are we relished our time together, kissing and holding each other. I loved her with all my heart, but was there something I wasn't willing to give up to be with her? No never. The sound of the door opened and before Bella could close her eyes, the door was flown open and a voice was screaming out "BELLA!"

**Hahaha! So what did you think? Sorry I haven't been cooperating lately, school sucks right now and life is getting harder as well I know it. Be sure to check my profile once in a while because I will soon be posting up a new story about Edward and Bella and the rest of the Cullens in a story during Christmas Time. :] Excited? I know me too! Anyways review if you wish! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Visits

Chapter 18: Visits

BPOV

Before I could even close my eyes, a loud bang came from the door and then I heard someone shouting my name "BELLA!" I pulled away from Edward and turned to see who it was. A flash of blonde hair passed my eyes and suddenly someone was hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and said happily, "Mom".

She pulled back and I could see tears running down her face, "Mom what's wrong?" I asked her through her smiled tears. She smiled at me before wrapping me back into a hug, I saw Edward smiling at me over my mothers shoulder and I smiled back. She sobbed out something and a giggled escaped my lips. Her eyes went back to mines curiously before saying "I'm so happy to see my baby! How are you?" she asked instantly and holding me at arms length so she could look at me clearly.

"Fine, actually more than fine. I'm wonderful" I sighed looking at her. She smiled and nodded cupping my cheek, rubbing her thumb over my skin softly, "I can see. Your eyes are sparkling with joy and you look so much happier. Oh! And you look beautiful Bella" She commented to me about the dress as I blushed and mumbled a small "thanks".

"What have you been up to lately? I can see you've been" she thought for a minute before continuing, "_preoccupied_ with things lately" she finished flashing quick eye glances towards Edward who was talking to Phil. "Oh just some stuff" I said, my voice shaking at the word "stuff". She raised a eyebrow and before she could say anything, I walked to Phil giving him a hug before saying "Hey Phil".

"Hey Bells. I see you've grown a bit" Phil said chuckling. I feigned hurt before laughing and said "same for you Phil". Edward took a glance at his clock and informed us that it was time to head out. "So where exactly are we going? And is this for a special occasion?" Renee asked as we headed out into the house. "Eating out mom, I told you over the phone. That's why you got dressed!" I exclaimed pointing to the black dress she was wearing. It was sleek black dress, hanging to her curves and she wore black plump heels with a black shawl over her. Phil wore a tux similar to Charlie's but it was a dark gray suit instead of black.

"I know but honey why does this have to be fancy?" She asked stopping in front of us. I sighed. This is where I got some of my stubbornness. She wouldn't budge until I told her, she was like another Alice! Edward squeezed my hand from within his and said, "I've made some plans for tonight and I thought it would be enjoyable if we got to try out this new restaurant I found. But if you would like to go somewhere else we can" He said politely. Always the gentleman.

"Oh no that's alright" she said warily. "Well now that that's settled. Shall we? Bella and I will go in my Volvo, if you don't mind Renee that you and Phil go with Charlie since his car has more room than mine" he stated simply. We parted into the cars and I was strapped into the car before I could say anything. Edward slid in before putting the engine on and backing out of the driveway. We drove in the speed limit so that it would please Charlie but I knew Edward was irritated. He would keep drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and kept glancing at his speed limit. He also had the irritated face on, so it wasn't hard to figure out. But he still looked amazing.

"Edward will you calm down? I mean this is a speed limit I actually enjoy from your crazy driving" I said taking a tensed hand from the steering wheel and kissing his knuckles. He sighed from my touch and relaxed just a bit. "I know love. But this speed is _driving_ me crazy! I mean look WERE PRACTICALLY AT 75 MPH! Were not moving! And its so slow! I don't know how you _humans_ can stand it!" He exclaimed in the car.

"Well I mean we all can't drive great cars. And the speed is so fast, it's scary! You can only go so fast if your on a roller coaster! And some people can't even stand that" I stated pointing at some cars in the fast lane. "Besides were almost there so please" I gestured to his hands fisted on the steering wheel. He let go and you could see the hand marks left on the wheel. He glanced at me quickly before returning his eyes to the road, making a left at the street link to Port Angeles.

His hand still in mine, I pulled on it and wrapped his extended arm around my waist and scooted closer to him pressing my left side to his right. It was hard but oddly comfortable. He squeezed him arm, tightening it around me and I smiled up at him. "I love you" I sighed closing my eyes and extending my neck up to kiss his cheek. But lucky for him, he turned his head in time and whispered "I love you too love", before pressing his lips softly against mine. It was soft and sweet before he pulled away. I laid my head on his shoulder and he placed his cheek on the side of my face.

In 5 minutes we got to the restaurant called "American Toppers". It was huge and the restaurant didn't look like one on the outside. It looked like a hotel tower. But once we got inside, the interior was huge and amazing. The walls were a color of cream decorated with thousands of art pictures from places and things. Flowers illuminated the place giving it a calming and fresh scent. We walked up to the waiter announcing our arrival, "The reservation is under Edward Cullen" his silky voice announced. The waiter nodded before saying, "Follow me Mr. Cullen". We entered elevator and were set out to the 10th floor. It was the highest floor in the building. And it was amazing, no surprise he would go all-extravagant on us.

The sight was beautiful when we stepped out onto the building. The night was gorgeous with the stars shinning in the sky and the lights of the city. We were seated up on a table next to the window (clear glass window walls of course) and got to see the city from above. And they had candles on the tables, keeping everything comfortable and yet elegant. The place smelled amazing from steaks to soups; the scents were overwhelming and overall appetizing. I looked over the menu and spot out some thing I found interesting. They had meat here I didn't even hear about… until now. They had elk, beaver, moose, ducks and regular meats like beef and pork but they was so many. I decided to order a regular steak with fries, marinated in red wine and onions. Everyone decided their own tasty meals and Edward ordered wine.

"As you can tell, Bella and I have something we need to tell you" He spoke calmly, his eyes on me before they moved to Renee. Renee put down her glass of wine, quirking her eyebrow and turned her head to Charlie. "You knew?" It wasn't a fact, she was asking Charlie if he really knew before. I stopped Charlie before he spoke, "Mom how do you know what were about to say? We haven't started yet" I tried to reason with her.

"Oh really? This seems like an important announcement that you have to tell us. And it seems like Charlie has been keeping from me. I could tell when you picked us up" she said to Charlie. I took a deep breath. I don't know why but it seemed harder for me to keep it from Renee. She was my mother for crying out loud! And my best friend. "Before you saying anything-" I stopped when she blurted out, "Bells are you pregnant? Because if you are, there are other options than marriage. You could put it up for adoption-" she spoke quickly.

"MOM! I'm not pregnant. Believe me, we haven't done _it_ yet. But yes I'm marrying Edward and how did you find out?" I questioned her, stealing glances toward my father who was shrugging his shoulders at me and putting his hands up like he was telling me he was unarmed. She sighed before straightening back onto her chair, "Bella, I can see they way you look at each other. You guys have the spark when two people finally found their soul mate. But honey don't you think this is too early? I mean wait a couple of years" She motioned off with her hands.

"No mom I'm ready. I know what I'm getting into and I know it isn't a mistake. Edward and I know where were heading, and knowing in the future, I can imagine we'd still be just as happy and loving as now. I can go through this without your blessing but I'd really like it if my mom was here to support me and be at my wedding when I'm given away" I said grabbing her hand from across the table. I looked deep into her eyes, mine pleading for her to understand. And then she did something that surprised me.

She laughed. Not one with humor in it but with joy as she opened her eyes and smiled at me. Her brown eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "Of course Bells! I wouldn't want to do anything else but to go to my daughters wedding! I just wanted to make sure you really wanted this" Renee cleared her throat but I could see tears on the brim of her eyes. "Oh mom" I laughed out moving around the table to hug her. She hugged me back tightly before pulling away and letting me return to my seat. "Well?" she questioned, excitement in her eyes.

"Well what?" My voice was laced with confusion and it seemed like it came out slow from my mouth. "The RING of course!" Renee spilled out as if she thought I knew. I pulled out my left hand from Edward and put it out on the table before her eyes. She gaped at it before pulling my hand close to her, pulling and twisting to see every angle. "It's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune. How did you get the money?" her tone curious.

"It didn't cost a thing. It was my mother's ring when my father proposed. I inherited it when they passed away, along with some other jewelry and money" Edward stated simply. Phil let out a whistle once he saw it. "Aw, that's beautiful" she said amazed. By the time she finished that word, the waiter came with all our food. The smells were too good to imagine. The steak I had gotten was well done and delicious. I watched amazed as Edward ate the burger. It was funny, he'd grimace every time he bit into it and spit it out when he "wiped" his mouth.

We finished off the dinner, ordering the cookie monster. The cookie monster was the ultimate dessert at the restaurant. It was a platter of one big cookie (with any flavor you could choose from peanut butter, white chocolate macadamia nut, chocolate chips, or oreos) made warm and still soft, topped with ice cream. Edward had ordered it in courtesy of a celebration dessert for all of us. Of course he wouldn't eat it, summing up he was full but I had my plans of getting him to get some.

"Alright, so we need to get started on the wedding plans" Renee started off dabbing the napkin to her mouth, " Do you already have a date picked out?" I nodded.

"Yeah August 13. And I hate to say this mom, but we don't need any help. Alice and Esme have all of this under control really" I said enthralled that I didn't have to do much for the wedding except to play my part. Which was to say my vows, pick out whatever I had to choose between and get the "perfect" wedding cake. Alice had told me besides from the wonderful dress she picked out for me, the cake had to be wonderful because it was something I was going to eat.

"Already? Are you sure I mean I know what would be perfect and-" she stopped when Edward started to chuckle as did Charlie. She gave them confused glances moving her head back and fourth to them. "What's so funny?"

"Really Renee its no problem. Alice has had everything under control and picked out everything Bella would want trust me on this" Edward said smiling. Charlie nodded along. It was rather funny to see them acting alike, both for the most obvious reasons.

"Alice?"

"Yes, that's Edwards sister. The one you talked to at the hospital back after my _fall_ from the hotel stairs". She nodded her head in confirmation and sighed, "Alright. By the way Edward, I would really like to meet your family formally. I mean I have met some but I would like to know all of them since our families will be connected".

"Oh yes that would be wonderful. I'm sure Esme will love this. I shall prepare things with my family beforehand and let you know. Sometime during your stay?" Edward asked oh so politely. She just simply nodded and then the waiter came back with our dessert. The best thing about it was that you could put whatever you wanted to put on it. They gave you a variety of things to eat it with. You could choose between candy and fruits or both.

"This looks so good!" I exclaimed placing strawberries on top of my piece. I turned to Edward and scooped up a piece in my spoon trying to feed him. "Oh its alright Bella. I'm quite full" he lied casually. My eyes opened up a bit wider and I pouted a bit, "Oh please Edward? Its so good".

I placed a strawberry on top of the ice cream cookie piece and placed it on his lips. He opened up sliding it down his throat before I kissed him quickly letting my other hand graze his pants slightly brushing over his crotch. He groaned loudly, causing a few heads to turn to our table. I giggled softly from him and began to eat my dessert letting it slid into my mouth and melt down my throat. Edward placed a hand on the lower part of my back, rubbing softly on the bare skin there.

The time past by quickly and we parted ways, of course after saying that I would be joining my mother for a shopping trip in Seattle. Alice would have killed to go but of course she was already out with Jasper on a trip to Port Angeles to get the latest "fashion" clothes this season.

As we headed to the car, I couldn't avert my gaze from the flashing lights of the town. The lights illuminating the city brought out the features of the midnight sky and the peaceful waves of the ocean close by. I didn't know why but I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Edward?" I asked, tugging on his hand so I could call his attention to me. His head turned and asked softly, "Yes, Bella?"

"Can we take a walk out tonight? It's a beautiful night and I want to walk around the boardwalk. Just for a while" I said, battering my eyes to try to persuade him. He chuckled out and pulled my hand along with his and we began walking up the boardwalk. It was so peaceful, so calm. The silence wasn't a problem, it was quite soothing.

We stopped to sit down on a bench near the entrance of the beach. Edward pulled me into his lap and pressed his face into my hair as I relaxed into his cold, marble chest. I breathed in the smell of the ocean and it smelled clean surprisingly. The breeze brushed past us and I felt Edward sigh into my neck as he pushed my hair to one side. "Tonight went well, did it not?" He said smiling.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but I gave him a smile and said "Yes, it did, The things Renee tell me always catch me by surprise that's all".

"You and your mother are quite alike. You both surprise me by what you say or what she was thinking" He chuckled out pulling me closer to him.

"I may not like water or the cold but the beach is always so calm. It makes me forget things and loose myself in my thoughts. It's a good feeling" I said brushing my lips across his knuckles. His breathing fastened up but went back to normal as we walked back to the car.

"You know I haven't forgiven you" He said out of suddenly. My face scrunched up in confusion as I quirked up an eyebrow.

"For what?" I asked as he sat back into his seat. He turned to me as a mischievous smirk and ran a hand up my dress, causing a blush to rise up from my chest to my face. My face was flushed and my breathing speed up as his hand went near the area I wanted it go to the most.

"For that little stunt you did back there in the restaurant. I wanted things to go perfectly fine. But as I can see, you couldn't stop touching me with those wonderful warm hands of yours. And now there's a price to pay for" He growled out, pulling my panties off my legs before I even knew it.

A gasp left my lips as I felt the cold air hit the lips of my clit. A growl left from his chest, as he smelled the air; which was probably tinted with my arousal for him. I gulped and watched him smile at me. An uneasy feeling start to churn in from my stomach and I gulped out. Maybe it was excitement or fear that Edward was going to do something with me. I glanced at his fingers that were dancing there way up my legs and squeezed my legs together. I could already feel my wetness seeping from me, sliding down my legs.

He growled lowly and pushed them aside once more. "Now Bella be a good girl. I won't do anything that'll hurt you. Trust me, it's quite the opposite. I'm going to make you cum so hard for me your going to be screaming my name until your throat hurts"

"I'm scared" I lied through my shaking teeth.

"Excellent" Edward saw through my lie of course. But it wouldn't stop him from what he was about to do.

* * *

**I know short chapter. I need to update a lot more, but I mean I have other stories as well so you have to wait. Thank you for those who reviewed a lot more is coming out so stay tuned! Oh and please review! I would really like to know what you all thought! Criticism is alolowed I'm not afraid of what my readers think. -InkXSucker **


	19. A Bumpy Ride

Chapter 19: A Bumpy Ride

BPOV

Edward drove fast as he backed out of the parking lot and speeded into the highway. I turned my face to the window and watched the swirling of green mush of trees and bushes pass my eyes until we slowed down to a stop near a road close to the forest lining. "Edward" I gulped out as I saw his eyes grow darker by watching me fumble with my dress. I tried to pull my dress further down my legs but the damn dress was shorter than past my mid thigh so I couldn't get it down.

He pushed a button on his left side and the locks automatically locked up so I couldn't open the door. He reached across me and suddenly my seat was pushed all the way back before he pushed his seat back and leaned over to lock lips with mine. His sweet scent filled into my nose and I sighed into his lips. He pulled away smirking before he stuck a finger into me pumping slowly at first. I gasped at the feeling and clutched at the door. My muscles clenched around the finger inside me before he could add in another.

He growled louder and moved his other hand that wasn't inside me to pull a bar on the side to move my seat down until I was lying down on my back. I gulped and backed out onto the backseat until I bumped against the end of the passenger's seat. Edward's finger with still in me so when I moved, he squirmed his finger back into me which made me moan. My hands clenched to his strong, broad shoulders as he began pumping his fingers into me hard and fast. "Mmm" he hummed, "Bella your so wet for me. I can smell your arousal all around me. Does this feel good?" I gave out a small whimper and then let out a shriek when I felt a pinch on my clit.

"I said does it feel good Bella?" he commanded turning his black eyes to me. I let out a rush of air before moaning out a "Yes".

My eyes closed as I felt the tightening in my stomach and my back began to arch. Edward sped up his fingers and I was pretty sure my legs would be aching by the time he was done. "Bella, look at me" and on his command, I opened my eyes and my head thrown back as I felt my peaks reach higher and higher. And then it stopped. I growled in anger as I felt his fingers stop to a still point before I yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

I was so ready to let go and have my body ride out that pleasure and then he stops. I was horny, angry, flustered and bothered and all I really wanted right now was sex. I needed my release and damn I would have it tonight. I grabbed him roughly through his pants. "If you want to play rough, we'll play rough" I whispered into his ears as I sat up and pushed him down onto the seat I had been lying on. I climbed on top of him and put both thighs on each side of his waist, placing my hot center right on his crotch. He groaned and I pressed my lips to his silencing his groan. I slowly let my body rock on top of him and almost scream by the friction. It was a mixture of pleasure and lust as I rocked on his hard member.

Edward broke apart our kiss as he slipped his hands under my dress and pulled it off of my body. I shivered as I felt the cold air low around me and before I knew it Edward was over me again. Edward unclasped my bra before capturing my right nipple into his mouth. I moaned and thrusted my hips up against his pelvis. My hands roamed up his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt before pulling it off and letting it slide over his cold, muscle-abs chest. I lifted my head up and sucked onto his neck as he switched breasts and pleasured the other neglected one with his hand. With my mouth kissing around his neck, my hands went to his slacks and buttoned it, zipping it down and pushing it of with my feet. I sighed in pleasure as he trailed his lips up my chest to my collarbone up my neck and to my chin. He did that circuit 3 times before reclaiming my lips with his.

My nostrils were filled with his scent and it brought a whole other round of pleasure to me. He sat up slightly to pull off his boxers but before he could climb back over me I took him in my mouth. I licked the top of his cock and took in as much of him as I could before using my hands to grab the rest of his penis that couldn't fit in. He chocked off a groan before he started to pant and tugged on my hair. "Don't stop Bella" he panted out, tugging my hair indicating he liked it. I took him in once again and sucked onto his dick and pumping at the same time. I gripped him tighter and bobbed my head up and down. He started to thrust his hips into my mouth, which almost made me gag, but I swallowed it down before my hand left his base to massage his balls.

His breathing was hard as I went faster and gripped his balls hard which caused him to yank harder on my hair and just when he was about to orgasm, I let go and stopped as he did to me. His black eyes turned furious when I let go. His left hand shot up to capture both of my wrists and held them above my head pressed to the window glass while his other held hard onto my hip .He nudged my closed legs apart and right when I stared into his eyes, he thrusted hard and fast into me, breaking my barrier.

I cried out in pain and my eyes shut down on their own record as my body tried to bear of the searing pain. My eyes burned with tears as I felt my body being expanded. I felt as if someone was going to stretch me out and rip my skin off. My hands clenched up into my palms as my nails dug into my flesh.

Edward's hand on my hip tightened as he continued to thrust in and out of me at a hard and fast pace. Soon the pain was replaced by pleasure and I let out a throaty moan. The feeling of our slick, naked bodies together felt so good along with the friction we now had as he thrusted in and out of me. My body was filled with pleasure as his soft, cold wonderful penis drove in and out of me, combining us together as man and woman. The feeling of him on top of me felt right.

I moaned out as he angled himself and hit a G-spot in me. His breathing as hard and heavy as mines were and he kissed me softly before lowering his head to lay in the crook of my neck. I thrusted my hips up to meet his and earned the delicious sound of our skin slapping each other as we met each other up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he thrust even deeper from the new position. I opened my eyes and took sight of his gorgeous features. His wonderful toned legs and chest, his wonderfully long neck, his long strong arms with slender talented fingers and his face. His face was the scrunched up together and he took in his pleasure and I let out a sigh as I looked at his thin cheekbones, strong sculpted chin and nose. And when he heard me sigh, he opened his eyes as I saw all the love and lust in his eyes for me. And the best part of him was his eyes, eyes that held so much love in them that I could've cried.

Edward grabbed my legs and slid them over his shoulders as my hips came to rest on his lap as he drove into me again. I cried out and reached out for him and clung to him as I felt my muscles clench and unclench around him as he plunged deeper and deeper. My stomach started to churn and I crashed my lips to his as I let out my scream. My back arched and my toes curled in as I let my orgasm ride out. I fell limp in his arms as Edward's cold orgasm shot through my body.

We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before I looked up at him and smiled. But when I smiled, he frowned down right at me. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, stroking his cheek. I leaned up to kiss him but he held me down and sighed. I felt my heart shatter, as I knew the next words he was about to say. He was going to say it was a mistake and that it should've never let it carry us this far. My eyes started to water up and well up in my eyes. I couldn't let him see me cry so I turned my face away from him and let my hair fall around my face like a curtain.

"Bella-" he started but stopped snapped his head towards the back of the car, looking out the window. Just then he sat me on the other side and started to get dressed up. I sat there covering myself with my dress as a tear fell down my face. "Love, you need to-" he said fast and then before my eyes I saw a flashing light of blue, red and white following a siren right behind us.

"Oh shit" I whispered as I pressed my face into my dress.

* * *

**A cliffy! I know I'm terrible for not updating in a while but I'm back So does anyone have an idea of WTF just happened? :D And updates will come more often because its summer, no school yay! . Alrighty so look out for a update on **_Past Mistakes, Future Changes_ **or** _A Time in December…Cullen Style! _**As I said sorry about the little updates, I'll try to do as much updates during the summer alright? Review por favor :] **


	20. Complications

Chapter 20: Complications

EPOV

Bella just sat there her dress covering her as I pulled my pants up. I leaned down to kiss her softly to reassure her I didn't think it was a mistake and grabbed her dress before slipping it on her body. I was up in the front seat before we knew it and Bella climbed up right after, her little bosom sticking up. I chuckled and she slipped into her seat, seating herself in the passenger seat. She smiled at me before whispering, "Are we in trouble?"

Shaking my head I said calmly, "No, but were parking on private property so he's kicking us off and back on the road. Don't worry love, you think I'd let anything happen to you?" I grabbed her hand and laced them together before rubbing soothing circles onto her fingers. Her heart that once was racing as fast a horse slowed down to a smooth beat, just like her lullaby. Then we heard it. A tap on the window made me turn my head and press the button to lower the glass down.

A man not too old, around his thirties, dressed in a police officers outfit walked towards the car and knocked on my window. I pressed the windows button, and the window was down in an instant.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked innocently, looking at him through. He blinked a couple of times and I had to refrain my laughter from coming out.

He shook his head a bit before speaking, his voice was rough and tired as he spoke, "Yes, there is". His flashlight that was hanging on the top of my headboard of the car, was know flashing between Bella and I. "What are you kids doing out here in private property?"

"I apologize for that Officer-" I glanced at his smudged dirty badge before continuing, "Thompson. But do you mind turning your flashlight off? It's quite blinding". He silently turned off his lights before slipping it into his belt pocket. As soon as he put it in I began the story I had formulated in my mind.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry. You see my fiancé and I," I pointed towards Bella, "just came back from announcing our engagement to her family. We wanted to go for a little ride around and I suppose I took a wrong turn and we got lost here. We've been waiting for someone to help us but no one came. Our cell phones didn't get a signal and it was too dark to walk around and find help".

"I see," he grumbled out before he snapped his eyes up to look at Bella. "Bella… Bella Swan from Forks? Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes," she said confused. Apparently if he knew Bella from what Charlie's been saying, she had no clue as to who this guy was.

_Damn_ he thought ruefully, _she's Chief Swan's daughter? She looks pretty hot in that dress of hers. No! I can't think about Bella that way, if the boss knew what was going on in my head, I'd get fired or get shot! But I can't help looking at her she's gorgeous and absolutely glowing. That creamy skin and I can see from here that she's not wearing a bra. Those creamy mounds sticking up from that green mint dress she's wearing, how delectable. I'd but you she'd be good in bed too. With those soft, luscious full lips she'd give any guy a great blowjob. If she were with me I'd give her the time of her life and make her scream my name._

My fists gripped thee steering wheel so tight I heard a crack. This creep was thinking about MY Bella. And having his way with her. I couldn't take him fantasying about my fiancé. I was the _only_ one to think about Bella that way. I left out a growl before saying, "I'm sorry we must be going on way now. We won't trespass the area again". I rolled my window up and speed down the road before taking a right turn and making it into the highway/

"Edward! Slow down!" Bella screamed gripping onto her seat by her sides and shutting her eyes closed.

I didn't say a thing but kept my eyes on the road. I couldn't talk about that vile man, if I did it wouldn't stop me from going back and ripping his throat off.

"Edward!" she repeated, "What's the matter with you?"

"That man" I snarled out as I turned to look at her. My eyes must have been black since she gasped and then her eyebrows furrowed down.

"What about him?" she questioned with an eyebrow arched.

"He was thinking about all these dirty thoughts about you. I didn't like it. I wanted to rip his head off," I muttered turning right before ending up back in Forks.

"Oh," she said and then quieted down. I glanced at her sideways from my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to control myself when men are having dirty thoughts about my future wife. It's just inappropriate," I said ashamed at how mean I was at our conversation earlier. "And I don't regret it".

"Don't regret what?" she asked looking at me. "And I believe it's rude to say that you think the same Mr. Cullen". I shot my head up to look at her and say her giggle.

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned. What did she mean when she said I thought the same way.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know that I'm right," she smiled triumphantly, "you think the same way those guys do. You think about us having sex and making me scream your name out, given those times we had become more….active". I almost laughed at the way she said "active", she said it in a way it seemed hard to pronounce.

"Yes, but I'm your fiancé I'm allowed to have those thoughts about you," I answered calmly, "and besides, it's rude if they have fantasies about my love and how they want to 'have their way with you'. I know they may not be able to overcome your beauty but that doesn't give them the permission to think that your just one beautiful lady they can have as an extra 'booty call'."

She laughed and the sound of her voice made tingles up my legs, "Edward, I've never heard you talk like that before. It's very interesting".

I smiled at her and then pulled over to the edge of her house curb. "And I really meant it, I didn't regret it." She stared at me in confusion before her cheeks flushed up to a pretty red rose color, I put a finger under her chin and forced it up as her eyes looked up at me under her lashes, "It was one of my best days of my life and I'm glad I got to share it with you. Although I do wish, it would've been more of a romantic night then just our hormones taking over, and on a nice comfy bed than my car." I laughed into her neck as I planted small light kisses around her.

"It's alright. It was the best day of my entire life. I love you," she said softly leaning in to kiss me. I met her halfway and we kissed passionately until I remembered she needed her rest. My hand went in the back of the car and searched for her bra as we continued to kiss. I pulled after softly and breathed out heavily. Bella's breathing was just as hard, her lips plump, soft, and red, as she leaned against me and sighed into my neck. I rubbed her back with my hand before pulling her up. She looked at me, confused but laughed as I handed her bra back to her.

I couldn't stop myself from looking as she pushed her dress straps down and then lowered the dress down to wear it pooled at her waist. She slipped it up her arms and hooked it back on. She was too much of a temptress because she smiled at me when my eyes stayed stuck on her breasts before leaning in for a quick peck on my cheek but I turned my head and caught her lips in a searing kiss.

"Edward, do you know where my panties are?" she asked, her dress now on, looking into the back seats but finding nothing. I chuckled and took a piece of clothing out of my pocket. "You mean this my love?" I showed her the white panties in my hand and she reached for it but I pulled it back.

"Yes, Edward I need them, I can't exactly go back into my house without underwear on," she mumbled embarrassed. I could feel the heat from her body as I let my fingers slid up her legs, she slapped them away and I laughed. This girl was just too adorable.

"These my dear," I lifted the panties with my finger, "are a reminder to me. Of our first night together as man and woman, together becoming one and-" I smiled when she hit my arm with playfulness, and I feigned hurt.

"Oh please, why these those? I like this pair! And you already have my underwear from our last time at your house remember?"

"Yes, but these are special to me" I chuckled out as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine just be happy that I'm going to be in no underwear thanks to you. I mind as well walk nude," she mumbled out. I smirked at that thought, Bella naked all the time. I couldn't help the way my body reacted to her body, her beautiful body that had amazing features to it.

"I wouldn't mind you being naked," I held back a chuckle when I saw a shiver run down her body, " but I would only want you naked at my house and in my room. Where no one else can see or touch you _but _me."

"I see," she said nervously, letting a nervous laughter out as I kissed her softly. I knew she was joking, she was always a terrible actress.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow ok?" I said as I picked her up from the car and walked her to the door.

"But I'm not tired!" she complained trying hard to hold back the yawn that was building up.

"Sure your not, I'll be back later ok? I want you to have some sleep for tomorrow," I picked her eyes from her hand and opened the door, kicking it softy shut before walking up to her room and placing her on the bed. "Do you want me to dress you to sleep?"

"No I got it," she stood up undressing before she put on her pajamas. "I'll take a shower tomorrow, I'm too tired" she moaned out. She lay down in bed and padded the spot right next to her. I eagerly joined in and took off my shoes and climbed in. I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to hum her lullaby. "Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful"

"Your welcome, and I should be thanking you for agreeing to be my wife," I whispered back into her ear, "Go to sleep love, I love you always and forever. And I'll prove it to you one day in the future to show how much you mean to me". She let out a sigh and I kissed her forehead before she fell asleep. I had to hunt tonight, I could feel my body craving for the blood it needed I gently slipped out of bed and gave her the pillow I had been leaning against and put that in her arms. She snuggled next to it and fell back into a silent slumber. I walked down the stairs and locked the door. I'd be back later but for now it was time to hunt.

-----

I arrived early in the morning, Alice assuring me Bella had been awake the time I came home last night and knocked on the door. I could hear Charlie's heavy footsteps as he lifted himself up from the couch and walked to the door. "Hello Edward", he stood there awkwardly and then stepped aside, "Why don't you come in. Bella's upstairs getting ready."

I smiled, "Thank you Chief Swan," I walked in and sat myself down the couch. Charlie moved passed me and into the kitchen, "Would you like something to eat Edward?"

"No thank you Chief Swan," I said back just resting in the chair. He came back out with a plate of pancakes on it and sat on the couch.

"No need for formalities Edward, just call me Charlie," I chuckled and then said, "Alright Charlie". Just then a light step on the stairway made there way downstairs.

"Edward!" Bella said, her voice happy and full of love as she hugged me from the back of the couch.

"Hello love," I smiled as I opened my arms and she gave running into them. Her warm flushed body made it's contact with me and I wrapped her in my arms.

"Oh, Edward! Guess what?" she asked excitedly. I couldn't help but let my voice be filled with enthusiasm as I responded back to her.

"What Bella?" I chuckled at how we almost acted like kids with our tones.

"The Carnival's Back In Town!" she said smiling brilliantly.

* * *

**So this is Chapter 20 :D Hope you all liked it, sorry I was hard writing on this one because my computer kept erasing it -.- I know I've got a horrible computer. Anyways, I have an announcement, **_A Trip In December…Cullen Style!_ **I'm not going to continue it until winter time because that's when I get into the moment and have my readers become happy with the holiday spirits but yeah. I will continue it during Thanksgiving vacation and post everything on so people who liked the story may read it then but for now I'm going to delete it and post it back on in December. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Back to the story! Hoped you liked this chapter! Review please ******


End file.
